Call of Life
by WilyWaltzer
Summary: After traveling to New York City, Inuyasha and his companions meet a woman from his past, and she brings them into the life of a gang... where lust is real, love almost nonexistent, and danger everywhere. Full Summary Inside!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  Me no own Inuyasha, so you no sue.  Everyone happy?

A/N:  **Okay, I looked this story over when I was at my grandparents this weekend, and decided it sucked!  Therefore, I made SERIOUS REVISIONS to the entire plotline.  So my advice:  Read from beginning to end!  Don't forget to review!**

Full Summary - After young Kagome Higurashi witnesses her parents' and baby brother's brutal murders, she is put into the custody of the Arakowaes, who were close friends with Kagome's father. Along with their two sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Kagome is settled down and hoped to fit in. Instead, for the next four years she is tormented daily by Inuyasha and his friends, and is left completely miserable. The only peace she finds in life is wearing the jewel her mother gave her, the only rememberance of her parents.

Then a stranger appears on the Arakowaes' doorstep and claims guardianship over fourteen year old Kagome. Kagome gladly goes, and never contacts the Arakowaes again. But when younger son Inuyasha travels to New York City to help in the family art buisness, he goes out clubbing one night at S1 and sees the woman who will change him forever.

Kagome has discovered the powerful gang that her parents once belonged to, and she is hell bent on finding out who killed her parents and taking them down. Joining up with Kagome in her search to find her parents murderer and her purpose in life, Inuyasha and his friends are introduced into a world where lust is real, love almost nonexistent, and danger everywhere.

**** = scene change

_italics _= thoughts of the character

Call of Life  (New Title!)

Prologue:

            "Mommy, what's an ass?"  Kagome Higurashi looked up at her mother in mild innocence, while still managing to scrub the pot clean of the pasta sauce.

            Rai Higurashi paused, still holding the burning hot platter of seasoned chicken and glanced at her daughter in amusement.  "And where, Kagome, did you hear that word?"

            Kagome shrugged and put the pot in the sink.  "I don't know, I just heard Daddy say it on the phone the other day.  He said some guy named Naku or something was being an asshole."  She paused, reaching for another pot.  "Come to think of it, what's a bastard?  And can a person really shove their foot up another person's ass?"

            Rai rubbed her temple and at the same time tried not to burst out laughing.  _I'm really going to have to talk to Jiro about his language around Kagome._  Looking back at her daughter, she smiled.

            Kagome was only ten years old, and she had an attention span to match.  Already she was rummaging through the cupboards, looking for something else to eat and entertain her.

            And even though she was so young, Kagome already showed the promise of beauty.  Her long, raven hair was naturally wavy and her blue-gray eyes were framed by full, heavy lashes.  Her lips were always formed into a sulky pout when she didn't get what she wanted, and her nose was small and pert.  _Jiro is going to have his hands full when she's older_, Rai though to herself.

            The cry of a baby jerked her back into reality, and Rai gave a heavy sigh.  "Kagome, can you finish the dishes while I go check on your brother?"

            Kagome nodded, turning on the kitchen t.v. to the Discovery channel and zoning out.  Rai chuckled to herself as she headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the baby's room.

            Once she was gone, Kagome frowned and narrowed her eyes.  Her mother had been becoming more and more distant lately, and Kagome didn't know what to make of it.  Come to think of it, her father had been more touchy lately, willing to snap at her for the littlest of problems.

            She shrugged, however, and rinsed her hands before running into the family room and plopping down on the couch.  Grabbing the remote, she turned the channel and began watching a documentary about the lifestyles of tigers. 

            Glancing around the room, she smiled.  Her house wasn't big, only having three bedrooms, but she loved it.  Pictures of classic art were always hanging on the walls, and every room had a different theme to it.  Her mother had had a field day decorating it from top to bottom.

            Soon her eyes began to droop, and the last thing she saw was the form of a siberian tiger landing with a sickening crunch on its unfortunate prey.

**************************************************************************        

            Jiro Higurashi walked out of his study, and cracked his neck.  Then he spotted Kagome curled up on the couch, her left hand cradling her head.  The t.v. was turned to a documentary, and he smiled.  Kagome had always been fond of learning, and she had probably gotten the love of knowledge from her mother.  He, however, couldn't have cared less about his studies when he was young.

            Settling himself on the leather couch next to her, Jiro shook his daughter's shoulder and grinned when she swatted his hand away, mumbling to herself.

            Eventually Kagome's right eye peeped open and she smiled.  "Hi Daddy."  She yawned and pulled a blanket down from the top of the couch, wrapping it around her legs.

            Jiro patted his daughter's leg and grabbed the remote, switching it off.  "Are you ready to go to bed," he asked, standing up from the couch.  "It's after eleven."

            Kagome shook her head in a definite no and looked him in the eye.  "Not until you tell me why you've been so grouchy to me and Mommy lately.  Is it about this Naku guy you're always complaining about?"

            Jiro stopped dead.  Then he sighed and said, "That's nothing for you to worry about sweetie.  Your mother and I have just been a little stressed lately, and Naraku hasn't been making life any easier."

            "But who is he?"  Kagome persisted, growing demanding.

            He smiled and ruffled her hair lightly, laughing as her face grew angry.  "He's just someone who is very demanding and stubborn, like you.  But don't worry about it."  He reached down and scooped up his daughter, then headed for the stairs.

            "But I'm not tired," Kagome yawned, fighting to stay awake. 

            "Sure you're not," Jiro teased, turning right and stopping at the last door down the hallway.  "Now go get ready for bed, and your mother and I will be in in a moment to say goodnight."

            Kagome just nodded, shutting her door and not even bothering to change out of her clothes as she fell down onto her full bed, completely worn out.

**************************************************************************

            "Kagome's getting bothered by what's happening," announced Jiro as he walked through the big, wooden double doors.  Rai was sitting at the vanity table, brushing her short black hair and looked up.  "She's too smart for her own good."

            Rai chuckled.  "Where do you think she gets her wit and attitude from?"  She muffled a shriek as Jiro pulled her up and engulfed her in a loving hug.  He kissed her softly and smiled.

            "She gets it from the little vixen in front of me that I love."  He paused.  "You know that, right?"

            Smiling rogueshly, Rai lifted her eyebrow.  "That I'm a vixen who roped you into marriage when we were both in the Shikons?"

            "No, that I love you.  I always have and I always will."  He bent and kissed her again, and Rai could feel her heart melting all over.  This was the reason she fell in love with him, and the fact that he was devilishly handsome and charming was definitely a plus!

            Rai was brought back to reality as she heard the dull, insistant tones of the front doorbell.  She sighd and extracted herself from her husband's arms.  But Jiro stopped her and headed towards the door.  "Who could be here this late?"  Rai asked.  "It's after midnight."

            "I'll get that," Jiro said, disappearing out the double doors.  Then he stuck his head back in.  "But when I get back... You and I have some buisness we need to attend."  He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and ducked when Rai threw a pillow at him.

            She chuckled and sat on her bed.  Fingering the circular jewel hanging around her neck, she sighed and listened intently when the front door was opened.

            "OH GOD, RAI!"

**************************************************************************

            Kagome jerked awake in her room, and it took her a few seconds to clear her eyes.  She rolled out of bed and was reaching for the doorknob when she heard it.  The loud, heart stopping bang that echoed through the entire house.  She could hear Souta in the room across her begin to cry, and she ran down the hallway.  Voices were screaming, and she rushed over to the edge of the railing.

            "Mom...my?"  Kagome's voice drifted off as she, trembling, surveyed the horrifying scene from the top of the hallway.  There were men downstairs, three of them, and they were carrying guns.  

            Her father was laying on the floor... he was bleeding.  Her mother was next to him, with tears rolling down her face as she held his hand, begging him not to leave.

            A man with long black hair was laughing, and it rang through the house and chilled Kagome's blood to ice.  Rai was now looking up at the man, rage burning in her eyes as bright as the sun. 

            "You bastard!"  Rai screamed, still gripping her husband's cold hand, like he would leave her if she let go.  Then, to her horror, she spotted her daughter standing at the railing, clearly shaking from head to foot, and gasped.

            The man with long hair followed Rai's gaze, and his eyes hardened.  He was a demon...Kagome froze, and in that instant she knew that the sight of his red eyes, blazing with hate and coldness, would always stay with her for the rest of her life.       

            "KAGOME, RUN!"  

            Kagome shot back down the hallway, grabbed her crying brother from his crib, and ran into her room.

            As the man turned to follow, Rai grabbed the leg of a chair next to the stairs, and with a violent scream she swung the heavy, wooden chair at the man's face and watched him go flying into his companions.  She threw it down at their feet, heard it splinter and break, and ran like a bat out of hell up the stairs.

            Kagome watched as her mother hurled both the heavy vase and the table it rested on down the stairs, effectively hitting the man again.  Then he raised his arm and fired, and the ten year old saw a bullet go straight through the hallway mirror. 

            Kagome screamed out loud as fragments of glass cut her mother's face, and Rai ran down the hall and into Kagome's room, locking the door behind her.  Panting and gasping, Rai moved Kagome's book shelf and dresser in front of the door.

            "Mommy, what's happening?"  Kagome was cradling Souta in her arms, trying to hush his cries.  The baby's wails quieted, but didn't stop.  She set him down on her bed before turning to her mother.

            Rai was looking around frantically, trying to decide what to do.  She heard the thundering voices and yells, and... she stopped.  

            Kagome's mother straightened and stood tall, her eyes calm and reassuring.  She knew what must be done...

            Reaching underneath her blouse, Rai ripped off the necklace she always wore, and kneeled down in front of her daughter.  Her hands shook, but she steadied them.

            "Kagome, do you remember what I told you about this jewel?"  Kagome stared at the round ball, and it's pink light swirled and glowed in front of her.  It was attached to a silver, antique chain and she could feel its power humming.

            "You... You said that it was very important and always ne-needed a protector," Kagome stammered, beginning to feel tears in her eyes.  "But why are you telling me this?  You're its protector and you always will be!"  Now the tears she was trying to fight welled up, and one slid down her cheek.

            Rai wiped the tear away and slid the jewel over Kagome's head.  Then she pulled her close.  "Kagome, listen to me... You have to get out of here, do you understand.  Leave and run, just get away from here."

            "No, I'm not going!  Not without you Mommy!"  The tears were coming openly now, and Kagome was shaking.

            "Oh Rai, my darling.  Are you in there?"  They were outside the room, and three knocks were descended upon the wooden door.  "If you come out now and give me the jewel, I promise to make your death sweet and simple, just like Jiro's."  

            Rai gasped and her eyes widened.  She checked the door, then turned back to Kagome.

            "Kagome, make me a promise.  Promise me that you'll always protect this jewel, no matter what.  No one but you can protect it now, so promise me!"  Rai was trembling, and she could hear the voices grow softer outside.  She had to get Kagome away before it was too late!

            "I...I promise," Kagome whispered before she broke down crying.  Rai grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

            "I love you, Kagome."  _Shikon no Tama, please protect her always_.  That was Rai's last thought as she kicked out one of the windows and thew Kagome out of the house.

            The door exploded instantly, and the last thing Kagome saw was her brave and courageous mother, sinking to the floor...before disppearing in a flash of pink and purple light.

**************************************************************************

            **_Kagome had been found in the city park the next morning, huddled under a giant oak tree.  The runners who had discovered her had called the Portland Hospital, and Kagome had been taken in an ambulance and placed in the psychology ward._**

**_            She remembered nothing of the night before, except that her parents were murdered and she had been the only one to escape.  Her baby brother was missing from the house, and was presumed dead.  The only other memory that remained in her head was the promise she made to her mother._**

**_            The police investigated and found nothing to indicate any suspects, and to their disappointment, young Kagome Higurashi was not able to help.  _**

**_            After the funeral of the Higurashis, the Child Services department began looking for a home to place her in, as she had no other living relatives on record.  The department decided to leave her with the Arakowaes, a family that lived in Concord, New Hampshire.  The father had been close friends with Jiro Higurashi, and the department believed that she would fit in nicely._**

**_            Kagome was diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, and was scheduled to have regular counseling sessions.  But the girl had changed since the murdes.  She never talked, smiled, or showed any emotion at all.  Every session she attended, she said nothing.  No matter how hard the counselor and Arakowaes tried, the most they every got out of her was "No," "Yes," or "Please leave me alone."_**

**_            For the next four years until her fourteenth birthday, Kagome lived in hell.  Between being tortured by the Arakowae's son Inuyasha and his friends, and being ignored elsewhere, Kagome dreamed of getting out and leaving.  Little did she know, destiny held a much bigger plan for her.  And that plan would be starting.  It was starting... right... now._**

**************************************************************************

            "Kagome, we're here."  Mrs. Foster gently reached behind her seat and shook the girl awake.  The Higurashi girl was smashed between two policeman in the backseat.  That was a requirement from her casehandler, since Kagome had tried many times to escape and leave the hospital.

            Kagome opened her eyes, and like always Mrs. Foster felt a chill.  They were empty... cold and empty.  She was like a body without its soul, and it pained Mrs. Foster to leave her here.

            The house they had stopped in front of was huge, with sculpted bushes and a stone driveway leading to a turnaround in front of the white, pillard house.  The Arakowaes were standing in front of the large doors.  The father was very tall, and had an almost princely characteristic about him.  The wife was small and petite, and immediately gave off a warm aura.  The oldest son, Sesshomaru, was slouched against one of the pillars, and his younger brother, Inuyasha, was sitting on the steps.

            Kagome was escorted out of the car with the policemen holding onto her arms and carrying her suitcase.  She was dressed in simple flare jeans, sneakers, and a black sweatshirt.  Her right hand was clasped so tightly around the jewel that hung on her neck that her knuckles were white, and she kept her eyes on the stone pathway as they made their way up to the house.

            As Mrs. Foster introduced the family one by one, Kagome only nodded to each of them.  But she never looked at them for an instant... No, she only did that when they weren't looking at her.  She felt safe that way.

            But the safety dissolved when Mrs. Foster said her good-byes, and drove away in the blue sedan.  Kagome was left to follow the Arakowaes inside their house.  And now, more than ever, she wished her mother and father were by her side.

            **__**

**************************************************************************

A/N:  **Read and Review!**

**************************************************************************

Hey, I got a present for you!  Scroll down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

There!  See that little button that says review at the bottom?  If you press it, I'll give you a cookie!__


	2. Four Years Later

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. Everyone happy?

A/N: **Remeber to read and review!**

_italics_ = character's thoughts

Call of Life

It was dim in the room, and three people were sitting at an oak table in the middle of it. Glasses of water and vodka were in front of them, along with pizza from the night before. All of them wore grim expressions as they poured over papers from numerous files.

The double doors behind them burst open with a loud crash, and the bright light and trance dance music caused the others inside to shield their eyes. "God damnit, you little bastard!"

A demon kitsune, looking the age of 13, came running into the office room. His bright orange hair was a ruffled mess, having had to shove through the masses of dancers and clubbers downstairs.

"I've got it! I've finally got it!" He waved the sheets of paper up and down in the air. "Took me three hours to find the right bank and file, but I got it!"

A woman lept up from the desk. "Give me those!" she barked, running her eyes over the mass of print the papers contained. She looked the kitsune in the eye. "Are you sure these are the right ones?"

He nodded. "Positive."

The woman smiled and rubbed his head affectionately. "All right, kid. You can take the rest of the night off." However, the kitsune was already out the door and running down the stairs into the club.

She shook her head. "Somebody's got to tell Yukita and the others to stop lacing his drink." Then she turned her attention to her companions.

"These are them." She tossed the papers across the table. "These'll let us legally take her without any questions."

The man skimmed over the statements. "Good. From what my informants say, the Black Spiders are getting a sniff about where she is."

"We've got to get her away from there before he finds her!" The woman was irate, and her muscles were tensed.

The man nodded in agreement. "Do whatever you have to. Even take her if they refuse, it doesn't matter to me. Use my jet, just get her here as fast as you can."

The woman was already out the door, pulling on her leather sports coat and checking the clips in her gun.

_I'm coming, Higurashi._

* * *

The young girl woke up with a start, her heart pounding and breath shallow. Her eyes glanced around her dark room, but she saw nothing.

She felt around her neck. The jewel she always wore was flaring brightly, and its soft hum of power calmed her.

Grasping it close against her chest, the girl settled back down against her pillow and closing her eyes, fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Chapter 1: Four Years Later

"Hey brat! Get up, it's time go get going!" The loud insistent, banging on her wooden door wouldn't go away, and fourteen year old Kagome Higurashi rolled over in her bed and groaned softly. _Oh God_, Kagome thought to herself. She pulled her alarm clock into her face and read the dial. Seven-fifteen... She had plenty of time to get ready.

"Brat! Get up or I'm gonna' leave without you!" Inuyasha Arakowae... She hated him with a passion. While his elder brother Sesshomaru regularly ignored her, Inuyasha seemed only to get out of bed in anticipation of making her life a living hell.

Suddenly the banging stopped, and Kagome could hear Inuyasha's footsteps as he headed down the mansion stairs into the kitchen. Sighing with relief, she heaved herself out of bed and turned around to make it.

Four years... four god damn, hellish years. That was how long Kagome had been living with the Arakowaes, and every day of those four years she had been looking for a way out.

The Arakowaes were nice enough, she supposed. Inutaisho Arakowae was almost always gone on business, and his wife was just as busy as he was, and she mostly had to leave her children, including Kagome, under the care of the housekeeper, Ms. Walters.

Kagome smiled as she though of the round, cheerful housekeeper who was approaching her fifties. Ms. Walters always had some sort of advice to give young Kagome, even when she didn't want it.

Walking over to her dresser, Kagome pulled out a pair of low-rise flare jeans and an off the shoulder, midnight black sweater. Dressing quickly, she brushed her hair, grabbed an extra pony-tail holder, and headed down to the large kitchen.

Bacon was frying in pans and pancakes were being served on plates as Kagome walked through the double doors. Ms. Walters was busy watching the morning news on the big screen television that was built into the wall on top of the stove. The dirty pans were in the sink, but she was ignoring them.

Inuyasha was sitting at the island table, dressed in his usual sneakers, baggy jeans, and a white shirt with a black button down over it. He was shoveling pancakes into his mouth and sipped his orange juice.

Ms. Walters smiled and laid down a plate of eggs as she saw Kagome. "Good morning, dear!"

Kagome smiled half-heartedly. "Morning, Ms. Walters." She had just barely sat down and picked up her fork when Inuyasha abruptly pulled away from the table.

"Let's get a move on," he announced, gulping down his juice and grabbing his backpack and keys.

"But Kagome hasn't eaten anything yet!" Ms. Walters sputtered, indignation apparent on her usually cheerful face.

Inuyasha merely snorted. "Let's go, stupid wench. I've got to pick up Kikyo." He walked out to the front door, and Kagome winced as she heard it slam shut.

"It's okay," Kagome said, trying to soothe the housekeeper's temper. "I'll just eat on the run." Kagome grabbed a bagel out of the kitchen basket and went after him.

Inuyasha was already starting up his black BMW convertable when Kagome walked outside. Not daring to even glance at the front seat, she threw her bag into the backseat and climbed in. She'd barely buckled her seat belt when Inuyasha jammed the accelerator and pulled out of the driveway.

Her hair was thrown back as the idiot barely stopped to take turns, and she sighed with relief when they pulled up in the driveway of Kikyo Socheniku's mansion. The day was cool and breezy, and she relaxed, letting the sun warm her face.

The mansion door was thrown open, and Kikyo stalked out. She wore her usual low-rise jeans, with black high heel boots and a white long sleeved, button down top.

Sliding into the front seat, she kissed the side of Inuyasha's face and shot a disdainful glance at Kagome. She flicked her long, black ponytail over her shoulder and looked at Inuyasha with cool brown eyes.

"Yasha, baby, when are you going to 86 the little bitch?" Kikyo jabbed her thumb back at Kagome, who was trying to ignore it.

"I told you, Kikyo, as long as my parents say so I have to drive her around. But believe me, if I could ditch her I would." He started the car and rolled out of the driveway, almost hitting a car in the process.

"Well, why did your family have to take her in? She could have gone into foster care, with all the other little orphan brats."

"Feh, like I know. Besides, she doesn't matter. What matters is that we're gonna' be late."

Kagome held her head low as Inuyasha pulled into the high school parking lot and got out. Almost immediately a swarm of people swamped the car. Scantily clad females were hanging onto jocks who wore varsity jackets, and their high-pitched giggles and talk hurt Kagome's ears.

Someone pushed through the crowd and set his leather bag on the back of the convertable. It was Miroku Kenoche, Inuyasha's closest friend, and the biggest idiot and pervert Kagome had ever known. He was two years older than Inuyasha, and had graduated before him. But he stuck around the town, having been promised a job at the Arakowaes' art dealership. Until then, he'd been working as a lab assisstant to one of the high school chemistry professors, and in doing so he had to do the same classwork as the regular students.

He was a model of male perfection to most girls, but his wandering hands had earned him a reputation. Wearing only black jeans and a white t-shirt, Kagome found it amazing that the women couldn't keep **their** hands off of **him**. Not that Miroku was her type, of course. He was the only friend of Inuyasha's who was halfway civil to her.

"Hey man," Inuyasha greeted him, his arm around Kikyo's waist.

"Hey Yash." Miroku smiled. "Hey Kag." Kagome could only manage a slight smile. "Hey, did you get everything done on Mitchen's lab packet? I didn't have time to finish it yesterday."

Inuyasha scoffed. "And what were you doing instead? Pretending to work at the mall and 'help' women try on their lingerie?" The entire crowd groaned and laughed.

Miroku merely shrugged. "Can I help it that I was created to love women? Besides, the mall security has my photo."

A football player named Jiken slug Miroku's shoulder. "Besides, what does Miroku need other women for, when he's got a fine piece of ass right here?" He pointed his thumb at Kagome, and people in the crowd chuckled. "Isn't that right, doll?" He walked his fingers up Kagome's arm and pulled down the shoulder of her sweater, pinching her skin. She grimaced and dugged her fingers into the tendons of his wrist, making his hand go numb.

"You stupid whore!" Jiken yelped, clutching his hand. He reached to pull her out of the car, but Miroku shoved him away.

"Dude, lay off." Inuyasha smirked.

"Ah, come on Miroku. It's not like it matters." Miroku glared at his friend, but Inuyasha's attention was firmly fixed on Kikyo.

The late bell rang just then, and slowly the crowd dispersed. Miroku and the others grabbed their books and headed inside, Inuyasha not even looking her way. She could hear his crude laughter, but didn't bother to get out of the BMW.

Minutes passed, and so did the final bell. It didn't matter to Kagome, though. She just stayed in the backseat of the car.

She was so damn tired of this life, and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away. Besides... it didn't matter.

* * *

The sky was dark and lightening flared, illuminating the neighborhood. The rain was relentless, coming down in torrents. The Arakowaes ignored it as best they could, trying to eat their meal in peace.

Inutaisho and his wife had arrived home earlier that day, and they had insisted upon a huge family dinner. Since the beginning, the conversation had been entirely on the art dealership flourishing in New York City, which their eldest son Sesshomaru was currently managing.

Kagome picked around her food, staying silent and not looking up. With her luck, they wouldn't include her in the least. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had other plans.

When his father asked how everything else had been at home, Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's still form. "Well Father, I've been fine. But you might want to ask Kagome why she ditched school today."

Kagome froze as the family's eyes rested on her, and she clenched her teeth. Looking up, she saw Inutaisho's frown grow larger.

"Is that true, young lady?" Kagome winced at his accusing tone. By some miracle, the front doorbell rang. Inuyasha ignored it, wanting to listen to the wench get berated, but his mother glared at him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went to answer it. Miroku followed him out into the grand foyer. His short black hair was pulled into a small pony tail, and his purple eyes were mischievious.

"You mother always knows how to ruin a pefectly good moment," Miroku commented, leaning against the stair banister.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. The doorbell rang again, and he frowned. "I'm coming already."

Unlocking the deadbolt, Inuyasha pulled it open and stared, his mouth hanging open. Miroku stared too, but his eyes brightened and his mouth pulled up into the tiniest of smiles.

Standing on the doorstep was a woman, looking to be nineteen years of age. Her brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and her brown eyes were calm and professional. She wore a pair of super low-rise jeans with high heeled, black boots. She also wore a white tanktop, a black button down shirt over it, and a quality black leather jacket over that.

Her eyes rested disdainfully on the two teenagers. "I need to speak with Inutaisho Arakowae, please." Her voice was authoritive, and Inuyasha instantly had the feeling that she wasn't a woman to be ignored.

He nodded. "Yeah, this way." The woman bowed her head and followed him inside to the dining room, all the while keeping a sharp eye on Miroku, who walked close behind her.

Inutaisho looked up from his lecture to Kagome, his eyes settling on the new company. His frown deepened, and he stood up quickly. Ms. Walters was there as well, serving the second course of the meal.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, his voice full and intimidating. The woman, however, didn't flinch. She just looked at him square in the eye and smirked.

"My name is Sango Hiraikotsu, and I'm here on business concerning the minor you have in your custody."

All eyes turned to Kagome again, and the girl raised her head. Her eyes locked with Sango's, and she stood up.

Sango's eyes softened as she looked upon the young girl. "Jiro... Rai," were the barely made out words she said.

"What business could you possibly have with her?" Inutaisho stood in front of Kagome and glared.

Sango reverted her attention back to him and her gaze hardened. "This," Sango said, digging out of her pocket a packet of papers. "Is the last will and testament of Jiro and Rai Higurashi. If you read them, they clearly state that I am to be appointed guardian of their daughter, Kagome, in the event of their death."

Inutaisho grabbed the papers and examined them closely. "I don't believe this! Why weren't we told of this when they died?"

Sango shrugged. "The authorities didn't know about it. Neither did I, until I had my people look into it. And if that hand comes any closer to my ass, I will personally tear it off myself!" Her eyes flashed as her warning went unheeded, and she turned around, smacking Miroku in the face.

Inuyasha shook his head and grabbed his friend, dragging him away to safety. Miroku's eyes swirled and he smiled happily. "I think she likes me."

"You idiot! Now shut up and be quiet!" Miroku's groping hands had gotten him many more slaps than that, and they were going to get him killed if he didn't watch it with this woman.

"I'm not letting that girl step one foot outside this house!" Inutaisho thundered. "Besides, she doesn't want to leave. She's well provided for and looked after. What could you possibly give her?"

"Happiness," Sango replied. "Maybe you haven't had the decency to notice, but the girl has been absolutely miserable since she came to live with you!" Her eyes grew darker. "And I'm not leaving this house without her!"

"I... I want to go."

The house grew quiet as Kagome stood in front of Sango. "I want to go with you. I know I should go with you." She turned to the Arakowaes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Arakowae, you have tried your hardest to be good to me, and I'm very thankful for it." Inutaisho and his wife calmed down slightly. "But for my entire life, people have been making my decisions for me. And it's time that I made my own. I need to go with her... I have to go with her." Reaching up, she gave them each a hug. Ms. Walters openly cried, holding the ladling spoon close to her chest.

Inutaisho sighed. "If you think this is right, Kagome. I wish you luck."

Kagome smiled. "Thankyou, sir." She turned to Sango. "I'm ready."

Inuyasha snorted. "What, no goodbye for me?"

Kagome's eyes hardened, and a small, sly smile appeared on her lips. "If I go with you, I never have to come back here? Ever?"

Sango shook her head, scratching her nose with her thumb. "Nope."

"Well then, I guess I do have a goodbye for you, Inuyasha." Kagome smirked at him. The last thing Inuyasha saw was Kagome's fist and her happy face, as she smashed him a facer and knocked him into oblivion.

* * *

Hey, I got a present for you! Scroll down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

There! See that little button that says review at the bottom? If you press it, I'll give you a cookie!


	3. 2075

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue! Everyone happy?

A/N: **Remember to read and review!**

_italics_ = character's thoughts

Chapter 2: 2075

"Attention all travelers. Flight number two-oh-seven-five with non-stop service to New York City will be boarding at gate twenty-seven in approximately ten minutes. Please have all your luggage checked before boarding. Thankyou."

The black haired man looked up from his magazine and sighed. Grabbing his leather carry-on bag, he stood up, stretched, and looked for his companion. "God damn that idiot." He mumbled to himself. "Where did he go?" He was dressed simple in a black shirt, black dress pants and shoes, and a brown suede jacket.

"HENTAI!" Smack!

"PERVERT!" Slap!

"JACKASS!" Wham!

The screams of profanity brought the man's attention to the ladies restroom that was across the moving walkway. Ladies were running out of the restroom, screaming about an undecent lecher. Then a woman, who was so muscular that she could have been mistaken for a WWF wrestler, threw the form of a disfigured human outside.

"Next time, no mess vit te bum of Helga Patrovovich! You listen, man vith trabelling hahnds?" The woman, towering over six feet, grabbed her suitcase and stomped down the airport terminal. _Probably towards the nearest McDonalds_, the man thought.

"Miroku," he complained, walking over and giving his companion a hand. "When are you going to learn to **not** grope women who are twice as big as you, or the height of a house?"

Miroku Kenoche smiled sheepishly and brushed dirt off of his blue jeans and leather jacket. "Ah, but my dear friend Inuyasha! I love women so much, and they need someone like me to appreciate them!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, right Monk. Just don't count on me to bail you out every time a woman comes at you with a shotgun. Remember what happened at the country club?"

Miroku blinked. "That was her husband."

"My point exactly," he replied, smacking Miroku over the head. "Come on, the plane's boarding."

Stopping to grab Miroku's backpack from the seating area, Inuyasha dug out their tickets and walked up to the attendent.

"Good day, gentlemen." The attendent took their tickets and ripped off the tops. "Have you received any extra luggage or accessories since your first check in?"

"Only the love for you that has sprouted from my heart," replied Miroku, taking the woman's hand in his own.

"Fucking idiot," Inuyasha mumbled as the female started to blush. Grabbing both Miroku's collar and the tickets, he headed down the tunnel towards the plane.

"Honestly Inuyasha, just because Kikyo dumped your sorry ass does not mean that I can't get a woman!" Miroku said with indignation, then winced when Inuyasha turned.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't mention her! Ever!" Stepping onto the DC-10, he busied himself trying to find his right seat number. "Three B, Three B..." Inuyasha found his seat and stuffed his bag underneath him. Miroku sat down next to him and frowned.

"Hey, I thought you were getting over her. It's been like, what? Three months?" Miroku strapped himself in and waited.

Sighing, Inuyasha buckled his seatbelt. "Doesn't matter. She's gone, we're going to New York City. End of story!"

Miroku sighed gloriously. "Oh, and we get to see your big brother again! Aren't you the happy one?"

"No."

"At least he seemed promisingly civil when your father spoke to him. You **are** going to be one of the executives of the art company. He can't exactly murder you in a board room full of balding, Viagra dosing faggots... Even they'd think it was suspicious."

"Yeah right," came the snorted reply. "He'd be more likely try to kill me the second we get off the god damn plane!" Grabbing the headphones from under his seat, Inuyasha plugged them in and closed his eyes.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking, and I'd like to personally welcome you to flight number two-oh-seven-five with non-stop service to New York City. The duration of the flight will be approximately one hour and twenty seven minutes. Meals will be served along with the in-flight movie..." Miroku was already winking at the pretty, blonde stewardess passing out the beverages.

_New York City__, here I come. Maybe then I'll finally be able to get away from it all and start over,_ was Inuyasha last thought before he dozed off.

* * *

A/N: **Read and Review!**

* * *

Hey, I got a present for you! Scroll down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

There! See that little button that says review at the bottom? If you press it, I'll give you a cookie!


	4. Arrival

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue... Everyone happy?

A/N: **Remember to read and review!**

_italics_= character's thoughts

Chapter 3: Arrival

"Hey, Yash... Yash, wake up." The insistent shaking lured Inuyasha from his deep sleep. The headphones were still on his head, and he pulled them off.

The cabin was dark, except for the lights on the isleway. The in-flight movie was just ending, and then the screen went blue.

"The captain said we'll be landing in a few minutes," Miroku told him, pulling his seat back up.

Inuyasha merely grumbled, and stole a glance outside his window. The city was lighted up, and seemed to go on forever. He could just make out the landing strip of the La Guardia Airport ahead.

"What time is it?" he asked Miroku groggily, tossing off the blanket.

Miroku checked his watch. "Almost ten forty-five. We're in later than we expected."

"Which means Sess is not going to be happy," he groaned. He dreaded seeing Sesshomaru again for the first time in four years. His dear brother had already tried to convince their father that Inuyasha would only do more harm than good working at the family business, but Inutaisho had merely scoffed at the notion.

"Didn't you tell him we'd catch a cab?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, but you know him. He'll never miss the chance to give me hell... Shit, he probably thinks that I'm the one who made the god damn plane late!" Now that Inuyasha was fully awake, so was his temper. Being crammed into a small seat for more than an hour and a half was not what he enjoyed.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Once again I'd like to apologize for the late arrival, and we hope that we did not inconvenience you. We'll be landing in a few moments, so please have your seatbelts fastened properly. Thank you."

Inuyasha grabbed his armrests as the plane began to descend. It started to bounce, and then he was almost thrown out of his seat as the plane's wheels touched ground.

Soon the plane slowed and stopped, and was pulled into the arrival gate. At once the other passengers, including Miroku and Inuyasha, stood and began pulling at their bags.

Grabbing their own, both the men hopped off the plane first and strolled leisurely out into the terminal. Even near eleven, it was still bustling with activity as men and women ran to catch the red-eye flights.

Then, the flash of silver hair stole Inuyasha's attention. There stood his brother, with two men who could have passed as statues at his sides. Also at his sides were Inuyasha and Miroku's numerous suitcases.

"How the hell do you have my luggage?!" was the first thing out of Inuyasha's mouth.

Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow. He still looked to be the same smug, arrogant, prick as Inuyasha remembered. His silver hair was perfectly combed, and his amber eyes cooly surveyed the scene, and his casual, yet expensive, gray suit was perfectly pressed.

"That's an unusual welcome, dear brother." Sesshomaru's words were as smooth as glass, with a low monotone pitch. _No wonder he's head of the company_, Inuyasha thought. _The bastard can probably sweet talk himself out of any situation_.

"Miroku... Nice to see you again." Miroku nodded, failing to stifle a yawn.

"And to answer your first question, I had your luggage delivered on an earlier flight." Sesshomaru smiled curtly. "It's easy when you have the connections that I do."

"Connections my ass..." was the reply, and Sesshomaru's smile hardened a fraction.

"The cars are waiting outside, and while we're on sociable terms, I might as well introduce you to my associates." Sesshomaru gestured to the two men by his side. Both were dressed in casual, yet stiff clothing. "This is Bruno and Wahim, our two personal guards."

Inuyasha snorted and shifted his bag. "Guards? What the hell for? Somebody would have to be fucking insane to kidnap you."

"Why don't you just show us to the cars?" Interrupted Miroku quickly. He could always smell a fight brewing between the brothers, and four years hadn't affected his senses.

"As you wish," Sesshomaru replied, turning his back and walking regally down the terminal. Inuyasha could feel his eyebrow starting to twitch, but he and Miroku followed. Wahim and Bruno took up the rear.

Walking down two flights of escalators, the men soon found themselves heading out the mechanized doors of the arrival level.

Two black stretch limos were parked and waiting for them, and with a flick of his wrist Sesshomaru sent his guards into the second limo. He and Inuyasha climbed into the first one.

Miroku went to slide in after them, but found himself blocked by a wall of human flesh. "Hey, boys. You mind moving?"

"..."

"..."

"You speak any English at all?"

"..."

"..."

"You homosexual?" That remark got him shoved into the back seat of the second car. "Hey, it was a fair question!"

* * *

Inuyasha settled into the plush interior of the car, and watched as the driver skillfully maneuvered the large vehicle through the airport traffic and onto the ramp heading for the Manhattan borough.

"Let's cut the shit, Inuyasha." The roughness brought Inuyasha's attention away from the window.

Sesshomaru was sitting opposite of him in the car, with his arms spread out on the top of the seat. He had taken his suit jacket off and loosened his tie.

"Want something to drink?" Sesshomaru reached into a cupboard underneath the small bar and pulled out a Smirnoff Vodka bottle. He grabbed two glasses and poured a little into each. Then he handed one to Inuyasha, who eyed him.

"So the whole ice business man routine was just a front for your two stooges?" he asked, taking the glass and drinking it.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "What can I say? I have appearances to keep up." He sipped from his glass and smiled. "But while we're on the subject of the family business, let's get some things straight."

"I'm all ears," replied Inuyasha, settling back into the seat.

"As you know, I've spent the last God forsaken years trying to turn our father's miserable art dealership into something profitable. And I can't say I've done too badly." He paused to take a drink. "In those four years, I've expanded the art dealership's base and holdings a hundred fold, and I've invested in a banking zone... Arakowae International Banking Corporation."

Inuyasha frowned. "Father never mentioned any of this to me before he died. Care to explain that?"

"He didn't know," Sesshomaru replied curtly. "He and I didn't share the same idea. All Father ever wanted was a small, family owned operation reeking of homeliness and old fashioned values. And I disagreed."

"No wonder you kept it from him... A shock like this would sent him to his grave instantly." Inuyasha put down his drink. "So why don't we get to why he sent me to New York City in the first place. He refused to tell me, so I'm guessing I have to hear it from you."

Sesshomaru smirked and refilled his glass. "Father, being naive as he always was, had the dream of us working together as partners in the dealership. He wanted me to teach you everything you'll need to know about becoming a joint executive of the company."

"I'm surprised you'd even consider it. You probably knew that he was going to die in a few years." Inuyasha remarked.

"Don't consider me a man without honor, little brother." Sesshomaru warned. "I'm carrying out our father's last wish. And I'm hoping that you'll fullfill your end of the bargain by accepting it."

"Keh, fine. But let's finish this rendezvous tomorrow, shall we? I'm tired, pissed, and everything else that could be considered of a man who's at his wits end." Then Inuyasha noticed the car had stopped.

"Your penthouse is on 7th Avenue, west of 59th street. It overlooks Central Park, as does the art dealership and bank, which are on west 66th steet." Sesshomaru rolled down the car window and pointed outside to the building they were parked next to.

"The Contouso [Cun-tow-so]," Inuyasha murmured quietly, taking in the immense building.

"It has sixty floors, and the last floor is the penthouse. You and Miroku will be sharing it as roomates." Sesshomaru gestured outside as the chauffeur opened the door and stood to the side. Miroku had already been let out of the second limo and was waiting under the large, stretch canopy.

"Where are you staying?" asked Inuyasha, sliding out.

"A penthouse that's closer to the business. Now, I suggest you get some rest before starting tomorrow. I'll be here at seven to pick you up." With another flick of his hand, the chauffeur closed the door and walked to the driver's side.

Inuyasha was left standing on the sidewalk as bell boys came to stack his luggage onto a trolley. Miroku came up behind him, jacket and bag draped on his arm. He looked entirely happy and refreshed, which made Inuyasha want to beat his head on a standing car.

"You have a nice ride?" asked Inuyasha, not bothering to look at his friend.

"Well, let's just say that when those boys are fully intoxicated you can't get them to shut up! Though they get around with women, I have to say. Wahim was telling me a fantastic story about some female escort that had a habit of killing her clients, and..."

"Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N: **Read and Review!**

* * *

Hey, I got a present for you! Scroll down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

There! See that little button that says review at the bottom? If you press it, I'll give you a cookie!


	5. First Day of Hell

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue... Everyone happy?

**A/N: Revised!**

_italics _= character's thoughts

Chapter 4: First Day of Hell

"Oh my dear INUYASHA!" The said person groaned and rolled over, tucking the thick covers of the king sized bed over his head. Unfortunately at that time, his alarm clock decided to resume itself from the sleep mode and continue with the horrendous blaring. In his personal opinion, it sounded like a goose being strangled.

Growling in frustration, the now awake figure grabbed the clock and threw it out the doorway. It headed straight towards Miroku, who merely caught it in his hand.

"Jesus Yash, I thought we'd gotten you over the property destruction phobia. You can't keep buying a new clock every day, or you'll suck out your brother's savings." Miroku set the clock back on the nightstand and waited.

"The bastard deserves it," was the muffled reply from under the covers. Miroku was unimpressed, and simply ripped the covers off.

"Damn it, you lecher!" Hair sticking up all over the place and eyes half closed, Inuyasha quickly perked up as Miroku grabbed onto one of his ears and dragged him out of bed.

"Ow! Get off!" The threat went unheeded and his friend merely tossed Inuyasha into the spacious bathroom.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We have to leave in thirty minutes, and I'm not willing to get fired from my first real job!" The only response was to have the door slammed in his face, but Miroku did hear the shower start.

_A small victory, but a victory nonetheless_, he thought, heading out into the kitchen to make coffee. The penthouse took up the entire last level, containing two master bedrooms and one guest bedroom, three full baths, and a large kitchen. It came complete with a den, a living room, and a dining area. Not to mention two balconies that overlooked Central Park.

Quickly pouring the coffee beans into the machine, Miroku stood back to wait. He grabbed a bagel off the counter and picked up the morning paper.

Seconds after the coffee machine beeped, Inuyasha came into the kitchen, hair dried and brushed. He was dressed in black slacks, a white cashmere sweater, and a tan suede sports jacket.

"Am I going to have to play Mother and drag you up every morning?" Miroku asked innocently, pouring the coffee into two mugs.

"Screw you," retorted Inuyasha, spreading cream cheese on a bagel and biting into it. He checked his watch and groaned. "Time to meet Sess."

"Joy," replied Miroku, grabbing his coffee and walking out the door. Inuyasha followed and locked the penthouse door, tossing the keys into his coat pocket.

"What do you think Sesshomaru will have us do the first day?" Miroku asked, stepping into the elevator.

Inuyasha snorted and pressed the floor level button. "Oh, he'll probably revel in telling all his smug ass associates that I'm his baby brother who adores him and worships the very fucking ground he walks on."

Miroku whistled. "Somebody woke up cranky."

"That somebody doesn't like to be woken up by a hand grabbing his ear," Inuyasha retorted. The elevator stopped and both men walked out towards the lobby of the building.

Walking through the revolving door, Inuyasha was greeted with the sight of the black stretch limo immediately.

The chauffeur opened the car door, and Inuyasha could see Sesshomaru in the backseat. He was wearing another suit, but this time a black pinstripe.

Nodding their heads in greeting, Inuyasha and Miroku climbed in. Wahim and Bruno were sitting opposite of Sesshomaru, and Miroku winked at them as he sat down. The two bodyguards merely glared.

"I trust you got your rest, little brother?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in question.

"Knock it off with the 'little brother', okay?" Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let's get to the part where you explain what we do today so I can get out of your hair."

"Fine. Today we'll just let you boys get acclimated to the new surroundings." The limo pulled away from the building and traveled down west 59th street. "Then tomorrow you'll start the real work. Miroku, since you obviously can establish good relationships with people, whether they want it or not, you'll be working as the main art salesman. Basically you need to make sure that whoever walks into the store buys something."

Miroku smirked. "I'm flattered."

"And Inuyasha - " He didn't get to finish his sentence. The limo screeched to a sudden stop, and Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arm to keep him from pitching forward. The sounds of sirens and car horns blared from outside the limo. "Son of a bitch!"

The driver opened the window and peered through. "Are you all right, Mr. Arakowae?"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "What's the hold-up?"

Inuyasha reached over and pushed the button, rolling down the car window. Sticking his head out, he saw a figure riding a black sportbike rip through the intersection ahead of them, running the red light. Three police cars tried to follow, but the biker skillfully manuerved his vehicle through the mess of cars.

Inuyasha whistled appreciatively as the biker made a sharp right turn, ducking into an alleyway. He rolled the window back up.

Sesshomaru huffed and straightened his tie. "Probably nothing more than some gangster. Parasites of the city..." He flicked his wrist towards the driver, who nodded and pulled through the intersection.

"As I was saying, Inuyasha will be with me for the week. You'll be handling most of the paperwork and sitting in on meetings with share holders. Got it?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever. So what time's lunch?"

Sesshomaru bristled. "Watch your tone, little brother. Just because Father had a soft spot for you doesn't mean I do. You do as I say, or your job is gone... and there won't be Father to win it back for you." The limo pulled to a halt in front of two buildings, and Sesshomaru stepped out.

"Watch it, Yash." Miroku muttered, following the elder sibling.

Merely rolling his eyes, Inuyasha climbed out and surveyed the buildings. The bank was on the corner, and had over thirty levels. The art dealership was right next to it, and that had a mere five levels.

Sesshomaru nodded to the doorman guarding the bank, and opened the door for the men. The inside of the bank was professional at best. The walls and ceilings were high, and the floor was marble. Classic art hung on the massive walls, and red carpets led to the tellers posts. The other carpet led back to three large elevators.

Men and women stood up from behind their desks and posts to nod at their employer, who ignored them completely.

Riding the elevators up to the fifth level, the doors opened and Inuyasha was greeted by the scent of freshly polished oak wood. Secretaries were hard at work in the center of the level where their desks sat, and executive offices and conference rooms were spaced on the perimeter.

A perky, brunette woman wearing a speaker headset approached the men and smiled. Her dark blue suit was conservative, as was her coiffed hair. "Good morning, Mr. Arakowae. You have quite a few messages, and the share holders called to confirm their meeting at eight with you."

"Thankyou, Cindy." Sesshomaru said, rifling through the papers the secretary held. "Oh, this is my younger sibling Inuyasha and his companion, Miroku Kenoche. They'll be working here starting today."

Cindy smiled and held out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you. I hope your day is going well." Inuyasha nodded curtly, while Miroku pounced on her hand like a tiger.

"Ah, how could a day not be well when such a raptuous beauty is in my prescence?" Miroku cooed, kissing her hand.

Cindy blushed. "Why tha-thankyou," she stuttered.

Inuyasha sighed and followed Sesshomaru down corridor towards the main conference room. _Five, four, three, two, one..._

"Why, you...!" Smack! _Right on time_.

"Miroku, get over here!" Inuyasha ordered, and in seconds Miroku was following behind him dutifully.

Sesshomaru, still rifling through papers, grabbed the handle of a large wooden door and pushed it open. The conference room was spacious, and had a long table set in the middle. Plush, high-backed chairs were settled around it, and a projector was sitting at one end of the table.

The man who was sitting at the other end, sorting through files, raised his head at their entrance. His thick, chestnut brown hair was combed neatly, and his black shirt with tan dress slacks were casual. "Morning, Sess." He settled the numerous papers into different piles, stacked them, and stood up.

"Morning, Hojo." Sesshomaru nodded, setting down his own papers. "Inuyasha and Miroku, this is Hojo Saitomaru, my junior executive. Hojo, this is my younger sibling Inuyasha and his companion Miroku Kenoche."

Hojo smiled pleasantly and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Inuyasha accepted his hand and smirked. "How do you do... Hobo?" Miroku snickered.

For a second, something sparked in the man's dark brown eyes and his smiled hardened slightly. "Hojo." Then it was gone.

Inuyasha withdrew his hand, slightly taken aback by Hojo's reaction. Then his attention turned to the men who were piling into the conference room.

All the men looked as he had expected them to... short, fat, and balding. He could tell Miroku felt the same way as he did.

"Ah, gentlemen." Sesshomaru greeted. "Please take a seat and we'll begin the meeting shortly. Hojo, would you please see that Miroku finds his way to the dealership and meets Katrina?"

"Yeah, sure," mumbled Hojo, distracted by the look on Miroku's face once the feminine name was mentioned. He motioned with his arm towards the door, and Miroku shot Inuyasha a happy glance.

"See you at lunch," he said, before disappearing out the door.

Inuyasha slowly turned back to stare at the share holders. Most were slumped in their seats, their enormous girths trying to spill out over their trousers. They smelled like smoke and cheap whiskey, and his sensitive nose was overcome by the odor.

Sesshomaru motioned Inuyasha to take a seat next to him at the end of the table. Inuyasha groaned to himself as he sat down in the chair. _Oh boy..._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Read and Review!**

* * *

Hey, I got a present for you! Scroll down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

There! See that little button that says review at the bottom? If you press it, I'll give you a cookie!


	6. Old Acquaintance

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue! Everyone happy?

A/N: Okay, here's another update for you guys! I know it's been long, but my muse just got off her lazy ass... Oh, be sure to review!

= scene change

_Italics_ = character's thoughts

Chapter 5: Old Acquaintance

The stacks of paper were still on his desk as the digital clock in front of him turned its numbers to nine and zero. Only he, his brother, and Hojo were left in the top level of the bank. Inuyasha didn't know where in the hell Miroku was, but he'd probably show up sooner or later when he got hungry enough.

A week had passed since his arrival to New York City, and every day had been almost a pure hell. Sesshomaru worked him to the bone every day, insisting that he sit in on meetings, organize and finish paperwork, and any other odd-job he could come up with. The end result was that Inuyasha barely had the strength to move.

He got up, cracked his neck, and walked over to lean against the window. The coolness of the glass helped soothe his pounding head, and for a moment he was able to relax. The city was quite beautiful at night, he admitted. Even from the bank near Central Park, he could clearly see the lights and activities of Times Square.

The office door creaked, and Inuyasha jumped back to look. Hojo stuck his head in and waved some papers. "Hey, got some more for you."

Inuyasha groaned and sat back down at his desk. "That bastard is never going to lay off, is he?"

Hojo though for a moment, then shook his head. "Don't bet on it, man. Your brother is a class act grudge carrier."

"Yeah, right. What's the paperwork?" Inyasha grabbed his mug of coffee and took an experimental sip; his lip curled at the bitter taste of the cold drink.

"Some new account transfers and contracts that Sess wants you to look at." Hojo tossed them on the desk. "Of course, you might get done sooner if you take care of that pile right in front of you. And that pile... and that one, too."

Inuyasha smiled and set down his mug. "All right, you got me. Guess I'm not cut out for this paper pushing job, huh?"

Hojo shrugged. "Nah, you just don't give a damn. Not that I could blame you, having a big daddy to fulfill your every wish and desire when you were younger."

"What do you know?" Inuyasha retorted, grabbing a pen.

"I know about life, Yash. Life isn't so forgiving as you seem to make it, and the harder you try to deny it, the shittier things are going to get. Something your brother once told me." Hojo turned to leave, but then paused in the doorway. _She'll probably kill me, but what the hell._

"Yash?" Inuyasha looked up from the paperwork.

"What? I'm finally getting started on this crap, then you distract me. I might as well blame you when I get fired!"

"Hilarious. Look, there's this club downtown in Times Square, called the _S__1_ (S-One)."

"So?" asked Inuyasha dryly.

"I work the night shifts on weekends as a bartender, and it's a pretty hot place. I'm headed there right now to start my rotation... want to come?"

Inuyasha thought about it, but shrugged. "Want? Hell yeah. Can? Probably not. Sess'll have hernia if I do."

Hojo smiled. "He's going, too. So how about it?"

"You think I'm going to let some prick-ass brother of mine have all the fun? Count me in."

* * *

"Is she here?" The young woman sitting at the counter nodded, her red, black streaked hair falling in her light brown eyes as she looked up.

"In the bedroom with Aiko," replied the girl, idly flipping a page in her magazine. "She do something or what, Sango? Destroy half the training facility again? Or maybe she decided to drive her sportbike off the top of the building and into a dumpster?"

"That was you, remember?" Sango Hiraikotsu glared at Kasumi and checked her watch. "Well, judging from the report I got from Hiroshi, our little girl's been busy creating drama as usual."

Kasumi snorted and stretched her arms. _'Rebel' defines this girl to a T_, thought Sango. Kasumi was decked out in her own personally decided style - black laced combat boots that went up to her knee, black fishnets, a red/black plaid miniskirt, black wifebeater tanktop, and a red netted poncho. Her shortly styled hair was pulled to the sides in simply pig tails, and she wore a black studded choker around her neck, matching studded cuff on her wrist, and black and red sex bracelets running up her left arm.

The apartment, though small, was cozy and stylish. A semi-large kitchen, living room, three bedrooms, and two full baths were the only rooms in the apartment.

Sango sighed and took a seat on the black leather sofa. All the furniture in the living room was black; compliments of Sango's decorative touch. The walls were a light tan, and matching pieces of artwork were hung in no special order on the walls. The huge entertainment system completed the serious effect of the room.

Kasumi, deciding she'd had enough of reading about the newest plastic surgery some actress had gotten, settled beside Sango. Tucking her feet underneath her chin, she smiled.

"What's the matter Sango? Because I can tell you've got a boot up your ass about something." Though that comment made Sango want to hit the younger girl, she refrained and merely ground her teeth instead. Kasumi had one of those personalities that made people love her on site. Adding to that were her looks - large, light brown puppy-dog eyes would entrap an unsuspecting man just long enough for Kasumi to steal his credit cards.

Kasumi also had to be the most unpredictable and irrational person Sango had ever met. She was spirited; actually, a little too spirited in Sango's opinion. She had an unbelievably wired temper that could go off at any second, but Kasumi was actually a pretty funny person to listen to - when she wasn't threatening or about to beat you to death.

Her sister Aiko was the exact opposite; not only in looks, but in personality as well. Being the more down-to-earth twin, she never hesitated from giving Kasumi a well deserved swat when she got too annoying and was always trying to get her younger sister to refrain from picking fights with men three times her size.

"Why didn't your mother drown you at birth and just keep Aiko?" Sango wondered out loud. _Speak of the devil_, she thought as said person entered the kitchen.

Aiko had long, red streaked black hair that measured down to her waist. Dark, serious brown eyes never seemed to be riled and her mouth was almost constantly set into a placent frown. Her generous mane was twisted into big spiral curls, and she wore a simple white halter top with brown stretch pants. Any moron off the street could have told which sister was the elder.

"Hey Sango. You ready to head out?" Aiko opened the door of the refrigerator and pulled out a Coke. Popping the tab, she took a swig and swallowed.

"Yeah, but where's..." Her voice trailed off as another girl came out of the hallway. An intense aura swamped the room, and the girl rested herself against the countertop. The first impression anyone would get was one of power and intense concentration.

The young woman wore black leather pants that settled low on her hips, baring her navel. Her shirt was a black tanktop, the material light and flexible so as not to impede her movements. It was tight across her muscled stomach, and helped accentuate her faultless curves. Her long black hair fell in glorious waves down her back, and her dark blue-gray eyes were ringed with smokey eyeliner. On her well defined right bicep lay an intricately styled armband, with a glowing jewel in the middle.

Sango frowned. "Where the hell do you get off strolling in here like nothing's wrong? In case you aren't aware, I was just beating my ass to the floor trying to cover for the stupid stunt that you pulled last week!" She threw the magazine off the couch at the girl, ignoring Kasumi's protests. "I can't keep baby-sitting you every time you screw up!"

Rolling her eyes, the girl caught the magazine easily and set it on the counter. "Lay off, Sango. I was only having a little fun. It's not like those dumbasses actually had a chance of catching me."

Sango stood up. "That's not the point, you idiot. What am I going to tell Myouga everytime something like this happens? You're running out of excuses, and I'm not coming up with anymore for you." She walked over and shoved the girl's arm off the counter. "Grow the hell up, why don't you?!"

"And what the hell do you know, huh?" The girl retorted. "I'm never allowed to go anywhere or do anything, and Myouga's always sending you out of the country! I've got nobody here at all!"

"Hey!" Both Aiko and Kasumi protested, hurt looks on their faces.

Her face softened. "Sorry guys. You know I don't mean that."

Kasumi glared. "Yeah, you better be sorry. Otherwise no more borrowing my clothes."

"That still doesn't give you any excuse to behave like a spoiled-brat," Sango threw back.

"What am I supposed to do then?" The girl asked, crossing her arms in front of her. "I should be out investigating and practicing with you, not stuck here in the city! Especially when something's going to happen!!"

Sango paused. Her stance relaxed and she narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about? What's going to happen?"

A flush appeared on the girl's face, and she bit her lip. "I... I don't know, exactly. I've, I've had this feeling in the back of my mind for a while and every day it's gotten harder to ignore. It's like I'm being warned or something, but I can't place it."

Sighing, Sango put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Look, I know it's rough on you when I'm gone because you want to do more - maybe you are ready to start the outside jobs and assignments. You just have to be patient, okay? I'm trying my best."

The girl gave a small smile and nodded. "I know, Sango."

Kasumi snorted. "If you guys are done kissing each other's asses, can we go? We're already late as it is." Aiko, an uninterested look on her face, simply reached over and whacked Kasumi across the head.

"All right, fine. But we have to meet Myouga first and THEN you can dance and steal guys' credit cards." Sango grabbed her car keys out of her pocket and started walking dowards the door.

"But I'm fully sexified! I need to go tempt some men, damnit!" Kasumi whined. "That's what sex goddesses do!"

Aiko leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Yeah, _sex goddesses_ do that. Not you."

"Guys, at least wait until we get into the car BEFORE you kill each other. Please?"

* * *

The clock struck ten as Inuyasha pulled on a pair of baggy blue jeans, and threw on a black, silk button-down shirt over the white wife-beater he already had on and did the buttons. Both he and Miroku had immediately left the office after Hojo had invited them to the club, and they had wasted no time getting ready. Hojo had said to meet him downstairs at ten fifteen, and they'd follow his car to the club.

Lacing up his Van's skater shoes, black by his preference, Inuyasha grabbed his coat and walked out into the kitchen. Miroku was already there, watching the small t.v. on the counter. Dressed in a purple muscle shirt and black cargos, his hair was pulled back into a small pony-tail at the base of his neck.

"I still can't fucking believe _Sess_ is going. And tell me honestly, does my brother actually _seem_ like the clubbing type?" Inuyasha asked, throwing his coat over one of the kitchen chairs.

Miroku laughed. "Nah, he's just probably going so you can't one up him in the ass. A little paranoid if you ask me."

A buzzer went off on the intercom next to the front door, and Inuyasha walked over and pressed the answer button with his thumb. "Yeah?"

Hojo's voice came through the speaker. "Are you guys ready? We've got the cars waiting out in the front."

"Miroku, let's go!" called Inuyasha, grabbing his coat and opening the front door. Miroku gave a last, heart-broken look at the documentary on show girls before following Inuyasha out the door.

Both Hojo and Sess were standing by the front when the men walked out of the building. Hojo was clothed in dark blue jeans, a navy t-shirt, and had two black leather wrist cuffs on his arms. Sesshomaru, much to Inuyasha's surprise, was dressed in khaki cargo pants and a white muscle shirt.

"What, no suit?" Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sess glared. "Despite what you may think, I'm still young enough to have a social life."

"Could have fooled me," quipped Miroku. "So who's driving what?"

Hojo pointed to a silver Mercedes Benz convertable. "You can go in that, or you can ride in my car."

Inuyasha and the others peered behind Hojo at his cherry red, Ford Pinto. "Um, didn't those things get recalled in the 1970's?" Inuyasha asked, scratching his head.

Hojo shrugged. "So my father decided to keep his. Big deal. It hasn't exploded into a massive fireball on me yet. Pinto's have such a bad reputation."

Miroku snorted. "Yeah, because hundreds of people were burned alive when the damn things exploded."

"Uh, I'll take the convertable," said Sesshomaru, grabbing the keys out of Hojo's pocked and climbing into the driver's seat.

"I'll second that," Inuyasha replied, sliding into the passenger's side.

"That leaves you," Hojo pointed out, and he smiled appealingly at Miroku. "It's me or the convertable trunk."

"Hell no! I'll leave you and your potential fireball to your own gruesome death." Miroku replied.

"Aw, come on." Hojo grabbed his arm and stuffed him into the passenger's side of the Pinto.

Sesshomaru turned the keys in the ignition and followed the Pinto as Hojo manuevered it out onto the busy NYC night streets. Slowly, both cars made their way down to Times Square.

Inuyasha was mesmerized by the enormity of the downtown area. Highly publicized businesses and restaurants had their names in bright neon lights, and thousands of people were crowding the sidewalks. Men wearing suits talked on cell phones, and women in short skirts and stilettos carried hundreds of bags with clothes labels on them.

Reaching the outskirts of Times Square, Hojo flashed his blinker and pulled to a stop outside of a building. An unbelievably long line was reaching from the entrance of the building to around the corner, and bouncers swarmed the doors. A large sign over the front doors had the name _S__1_ in neon blue lights.

Hojo pulled into a small parking lot beside the building and stopped the car in a reserved spot. Sesshomaru pulled in next to him and cut the engine.

"So what's the big deal with this club anyway?" Inuyasha asked, getting out and following Hojo as he walked right past the long line.

"This happens to be one of the hottest night spots in the entire city. People wait for hours just to get in and dance." Hojo replied, waving at one of the bouncers. All of them were clad in black pants and light blue shirts, and were decked out in sunglasses and earphones.

"Mr. Hojo," the man said politely, unclasping the velvet rope and pulling it aside.

"Hey Vince. How's your mother?"

"Fine, but she's not supposed to be active for a few months after the surgery."

"Aw, you mean no more table dances?" Hojo whined, punching the bouncer in the arm.

Vince blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I don't know how she snuck herself into the club. I keep telling her that she's not twenty anymore, but I don't think she listens."

Hojo laughed. "Have a good night." He waved to his companions, and the bouncer regained the stone cold expression on his face as the three men entered the club.

As soon as they entered the club, Inuyasha felt his jaw drop. The front doors had led them to the top of a large metal staircase. The end of the stairs led down to the bottom of the floor, where masses of people were dancing. Multi-colored lasers and lights streaked across the room, and a layer of fog hung around the dancers' feet.

Five or more platforms were scattered around the dance floor, and paying customers were on top, dancing their hearts out. A stage was set up at the very far end of the floor, and a D.J. and effects crew were working full time. The fast beat, energized electronica music poured out of the massive speakers, and the beat of the music sent vibrations throughout the club.

A huge balconey extended from higher up the stairs and wound along half of the building. A bar was stationed at each end, and booths and tables were scattered around, people coming and going as they mingled.

Opposite of the bar balconey, there was a second one. This was the highest, and it had a separate bar. It was more luxuriously furnished, and only a few people stood at the edge of the railing or sat at booths.

"Pretty hot, huh?" Hojo yelled, shoving his way through the crowd. He stepped up onto the second level balconey and headed towards the huge bar. Inuyasha and the others followed, trying to stay out of the way as people rushed by them in both directions, some heading towards the dance floor and others heading to gets drinks.

Hojo took a seat at the counter and yelled to a woman behind the bar, waving her over. "Yukita!"

The woman's face lit up into a huge smile as she walked over. "Hey Hojo! I was wondering when you'd get here." Yukita had blonde hair with red streaks, and had it styled into a short, razored bob. Her light brown eyes flashed with energy as she talked and kept up orders with the customers. Dressed in low cut jeans and combat boots, her red t-shirt said "My foot and your ass need to meet." Different colored rubber bracelets ran up her wrists, and she had six ruby studs in her right ear and a single in her left.

"Busy night?" Hojo hollered, grabbing a shot glass from behind the bar.

Yukita laughed. "Like always! But I'm glad you're here. You can give Hiroshi a hand at the South bar; some punk's been giving him hell all night." She turned her head at the sound of breaking glass and sighed. "And there he goes..."

Hojo grinned. "Be right back," he said to the group, vaulting over the bar top and running to the South end.

"So, who are you guys?" Yukita asked, wiping her hands with a towel. "Friends of Hojo's?"

"More like work associates," Inuyasha replied. "I'm Inuyasha, and that's my brother Sesshomaru and my friend Miroku."

"You live in the city long?" asked Yukita, pulling out three glasses and filling them with a vodka mix. She slid them each a drink and took a swig from the bottle herself.

"Thanks. Miroku and I just moved here a week ago." Inuyasha took a drink from his glass, letting the cool burning vodka run down his throat. "Sesshomaru's been living here for a year or so."

"You like the city?" Yukita asked.

"If the night life is like this, I can't complain." Yukita laughed, then swore.

"Damn. I'll be right back guys. Got to grab some more bottles." Inuyasha watched her retreating back, and downed most of his drink.

Sesshomaru and Miroku were leaning against the bar, watching the people dance below. "I never knew Hojo had these sort of connections," Miroku tossed to Sess, setting his glass down.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Neither did I. I don't see the reason why he'd need a bar-tending job, with what he's getting paid back at the bank."

Inuyasha sat back against the counter and let his eyes drift shut. The electronica pumped in his ears, and the combination of that and his drink set a buzz through his body. Then he felt someone's finger sliding down his cheek.

"Hey, handsome." The wretched smell of perfume clouded his nose, and Inuyasha sneezed irritably. Peeking one eye open, he saw a woman's figure standing directly in front of him. "You're new here, aren't you?" The velvety smoothness of her voice was practiced and conditioned; poised to seduce men and entrap their minds... Inuyasha had heard it too many times before.

Adorned in tight leather dresses, a woman and her two companions smiled arrogantly at the men. The one with long red hair and malicious green eyes reached over and, picking up Inuyasha's almost empty glass, swallowed the rest. Setting the glass down, she held out her perfectly manicured hand.

"I'm Veronica Morriston," she introduced herself. "Perhaps you've heard of my father, Maxwell Morriston. He runs a very successful construction company - the largest in the East." Her companions had turned their attention to Sesshomaru and Miroku. Sess looked unimpressed as the woman tried unsuccessfully flirt with him, while Miroku... Inuyasha could see his mouth hanging open.

Inuyasha snorted, then growled as Veronica climbed onto his lap. "You know, you should consider yourself fortunate. I can be very selective about men - just ask anyone." She let a finger trail from Inuyasha's throat and down his chest. But she gasped when he grabbed her finger in a lightning fast move.

"Couldn't care less. Now get the hell off me." Inuyasha gave her a shove and smirked at her outraged huff.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" she screeched. Her companions, much to Miroku's disappointment, crowded behind her with their arms crossed. "I'll have you know that men have died just to spend a night with me!"

"Sorry," replied Inuyasha, not sounding sorry at all. He shot a look over at his brother, begging Sesshomaru to help him. "But you're not my type."

Veronica pouted, and then a sly look came across her face. "And what is your type, huh?" She leaned closer to Inuyasha's face. "Because I can be a real good sport..."

Inuyasha was about to tell her off again when a jet of ice cold water blasted centimeters away from his ear. The stream of liquid hit Veronica right in the face and soaked her leather dress, ruining it and her hair. Her howl of surprise attracted attention from everyone on the bar balconey, and her posse of friends rushed to help and were soaked themselves in an instant.

Slowly the jet of water died down, and Inuyasha turned to see Yukita standing behind the bar, holding a drink hose in her hand. Her face bore a cocky smirk and she gave an evil laugh.

"I'm pretty sure I heard him say get lost," Yukita informed the dripping wet Veronica.

"You stupid whore! I'm soaking wet!" Veronica yelled, taking a step forward. She stopped, however, when Yukita gave a warning squirt.

"Whore? Look who's talking!" She re-aimed the nozzle and moved her thumb threateningly. "Just because your brother's one of the bouncers doesn't mean I have to be civil. Nor does it mean that you can be in this club. Now your ass out of here!"

Veronica huffed, flipped her wet hair, and stomped off with her friends. Making a big show, Yukita blew triumphantly across the nozzle and placed it back beneath the bar.

"Thanks," said Inuyasha gratefully.

"No problem. I figured I'd rescue you guys from the Attack of the Five Foot Fuck Bunnies. They didn't do too much damage, did they?" Yukita refilled their glasses.

"Nah," said Sesshomaru. "But I'm guessing you've got a beef with her?"

Yukita nodded, taking out a wrag and wiping the counter. "Veronica loves to flash her name around and impress people; add that to that the fact that she's a slut and you'll get the picture."

"Yeah, but her friend were hot." Miroku pouted.

"I'll get you someone better. Aidan!" Yukita waved over a girl that was coming up from the dance floor. "Come here a minute!"

A woman that was coming up from the dance floor turned her head and smiled, walking over. "Yeah, Yuki?" She was dressed in a light blue, silk tanktop that laced up the sides and low rise jeans, with black flipflops on her feet. She had light purple hair and dark magenta eyes.

"Miroku, this Aidan. She can introduce you to some cool people." Aidan flashed a dazzling smile at Miroku and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, sexy!" She giggled and began pulling him towards the South end. "You owe me a drink later, Yuki!"

Miroku winked at Inuyasha and agreeably let himself be led. Yukita was sizing up Sesshomaru, then smiled. She turned her head and glanced over a table near the railing. "Hey Natsuko!" A dark gray haired girl with light blue eyes working at a laptop looked up. Stretching her arms over her head, she got up and walked over to the bar.

"You busy?" Yukita asked.

Natsuko, who was decked out in a bright yellow halter top and jean skirt, shook her head. "I can finish the debugging program tomorrow. What's up?"

"This is Sesshomaru..."

"Arakowae," Sess finished for her, holding out his hand. Natsuko, who had a surprisingly firm grip, accepted his hand and grinned.

"You're cute." Natsuko laughed when he blushed. _So he's ice around men, but a total klutz around women. Guess I shouldn't be so surprised_, thought Inuyasha. "Want me to keep him busy?"

Yukita threw her a grateful look. "Would you?"

Natsuko smiled and began herding Sess towards the dance floor, ignoring his protests. "No, don't worry about it... I'll teach you how to dance then... You'll be fine... God, you're adorable when you blush!"

"Well, now that he's taken care of..." Yukita turned her mischevious look on Inuyasha, who immediately shook his head.

"Uh, no! I think I'll sit here for a while." Yukita pouted, then shrugged her shoulders.

"Then hang out with me and help with the bar tending..." She broke off as two people started throwing punches father down the bar. "Ugh, great! Hang on, I'll be back in a minute." Reaching underneath the bar, Yukita grabbed a baseball bat and headed towards the disturbance. "I've told you guys a million times! Knock it off or I'll bash your skulls in..."

* * *

Down at the South end, Miroku was happily kicking back and having a good time with Aidan and her group of friends. Particularly listening to Stuey reminisce about his high school days. "It was THE most hilarious thing I'd ever seen!" chimed in Stuey's drop dead gorgeous girlfriend Sammy. "He was decked out in a pink Avril Lavigne shirt, singing along at her concert with his little cousin. I still have the photos!"

Miroku laughed, then got up. "I'm getting another drink. Who wants one?" He took the orders and headed over to the bar where Hojo was tending.

Hojo looked up and grinned. "So Yukita set you up with Aidan's gang?"

Miroku nodded. "She was working on Sess and Inuyasha when I left. Two dry martinis, a Black Sand cooler, and a shot of Bentrillo."

Hojo nodded, working on the order as fast as he could. Miroku was grabbing a few napkins when a shadow fell over his shoulder.

"Hey Hojo, are our drinks ready?"

He nodded and pulled a tray of drinks out from beneath the bar. "Here. My shift'll be finished up in an hour or so."

"Okay, we'll wait for you." Miroku turned around, and right in front of his eyes was the most gorgeous speciman of the female gender that he had ever seen. Long, silky brown hair was set up in a high ponytail with a few pieces cascading around her perfect face; dark brown eyes were surrounded by full lashes and pink eyeshadow. A pink one shoulder top and simple low rise jeans were all that she wore.

Miroku cleared his throat, making his move. "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful creature that the goddess standing before me."

The woman's eyebrow rose, and she slowly turned her head to look at the man hitting on her. "That's a good line. Did you come up with it by yourself?"

He nodded. "I've got more. What's your number?"

"It's in the phonebook." Miroku smirked.

"Want to go back to my place?"

"Not sure. Will your parents mind?"

"Oh, you're good. Want to dance?"

"No thankyou."

"Don't thank me. Thank God somebody asked you!"

For a second the woman's eyes narrowed; then she burst out laughing. "You're cute, you know that?"

"I'd say the same thing to you. I've never met a woman who knew all of the pick-up lines," Miroku replied.

Still laughing, the woman turned to grab the plate of drinks. "Later." She stopped, however, and her eyebrow started ticking. Her face grew red as she felt a mysterious hand where it wasn't supposed to be. _I knew it was too good to be real_, she though inwardly.

"HENTAI!" A resounding slap echoed throughout the bar as Miroku's head came to rest against the counter, a red handmark clearly visible against his cheek. She huffed and, grabbing the plate of drinks, headed towards the elevator at the very end of bar.

Hojo shook his head, grinning. "That was the worst possible woman to try that with." He grabbed a towel and went back to wiping down the bar.

Miroku slowly sat up and rubbed his cheek, frowning.

_I know that slap_...

* * *

Inuyasha was still sitting at the bar and downing another drink. Yukita hadn't come back yet, though he'd heard a few more crashes that he figured were her handiwork.

He was about to get up and find Miroku when a flash of purple light caught his attention. Glancing quickly across the dance floor, his eyes traveled up the wall to the VIP room. It was there that he found the light.

A woman was leaning across the railing of the balconey, scanning the dance floor below her. The purple light was coming from her arm, but Inuyasha couldn't make out what it was. He tried focusing on the woman instead, but her attention was elsewhere. Inwardly willing her to look up, Inuyasha froze when she stood up abruptly and looked directly at him.

When her eyes met his, as far away as they were, Inuyasha swore that heart stopped.

* * *

A/N: Whew! That was one long chapter! But I'm fucking glad that it's done. Don't forget to R & R!

* * *

Hey, I got a present for you! Scroll down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

There! See that little button that says review at the bottom? If you press it, I'll give you a cookie!


	7. Unbelievable and Uncomprehendable

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue! Everyone happy?

A/N: All right, another update! I'm also working on a few plotlines for my other IY fics, so updates may be a little long in time. Don't forget to R & R! Oh, and here are my thankyou's for everyone who has reviewed:

**TheCrimsonDusk** – my very first reviewer! I still love you, and thankies!

**lid** – yeah, about the cookie thing, haha. I'm going to have to wait until my next paycheck, because I'm scrounging for food myself. But thanks!

**Rome34** – Thanks, and I'll get the cookies as soon as I can!

**gena** – no, but I'm sure you're plenty pretty! Thanks for the review!

**a**** non-mouse** – I'm trying to make longer chapters, and I know; short chapters suck! Thanks!

**bluefuzzyelf** – Thanks! That escort thing was something I saw on Law & Order: SVU!

**chrisy12** – I'm updating as fast as I can. Thanks!

**Rei** – Thankies!

**deppfan1016** – Don't worry, sparks are going to fly! I don't have a pathological need to invent drama in my life for nothing! Thanks!

**exclipcein** – Thanks for the R&R!

**Tara** – I like your review the most, I think! I got sick of reading stories of Hojo being the dumbass loser who was after Kagome, so I switched it around in this. He still cares a lot for Kagome, but in a total brotherly way, which I think fits him completely. Plus, I like him being strong and cute for once! And, he'll have his own romantic interest later in the story! Thanks so much!

* * *

_Italics_ = character's thoughts

Chapter 6: Unbelievable and Uncomprehendable

_No, no it can't be!_ Inuyasha gravely thought to himself. His grip on the shotglass tightened, and one solitary crack appeared. _She left... she left New England four years ago. She can't be here!_

Unless his eyesight was going, the woman on the balconey was an exact replica of Kikyo Socheniku. The bitch of a woman who had upped and left one day without any explanation whatsoever.

Her dark, blue grey eyes seemed to glow with a light of their own, and they never waivered for an instant from his. A pleasant, light shiver ran down his back, making his blood pulse and his head pound. Inuyasha stared, not believing what he was seeing. _No, it can't be Kikyo. Kikyo never had eyes that like... never._

A hand on his shoulder made Inuyasha jump, and he turned quickly to look at the person attached to the hand. Yukita was still holding her baseball bat, but it had a few stains of blood and glass fragments on it.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Yukita grabbed a rag and started trying to clean the end of the bat, not really caring who saw her.

Feeling a firey jolt go down his spine, Inuyasha turned back to the balconey. The Kikyo look-alike was gone, and though he desperately tried, he couldn't seem to spot her again.

"Yukita," he asked, not daring to turn his eyes away. "Exactly who's up there in the VIP section?"

Yukita frowned. If Inuyasha had bothered to look at her, he would have seen her eyes go hard. "Why?" she asked shortly, shoving the baseball bat underneath the counter.

"Just tell me who!"

Yukita sighed. "Just the club owner, and few of his friends. Maybe a few business associates, I think."

Inuyasha turned and glared. "Something tells me you're lying."

"And something tells me it's none of your business!" Yukita shot back, returning his glare. "God, I need a drink!" Reaching behind her, Yukita grabbed a vodka bottle and took a long swig.

Inuyasha grabbed the bottle from her, and taking a sip, he sighed. "So, exactly what happened to those guys who were making trouble?"

His only answer was Yukita giving him a wicked smile and shoving the baseball bat farther under the counter.

* * *

_What nerve of that creep! Honestly, just when you think you've found a halfway respectable guy, they ALWAYS let you down!_ Sango Hiraikotsu couldn't stop grumbling to herself as she stepped off the elevator and stomped down the red carpeted floor. The guard in front of the heavy wooden doors glanced at her, then immediately pulled the doors open. He knew enough from experience not to mess with this particular woman when she had that look on her face.

"Thanks Benji." Easily shifting the tray of drinks to her other hand, Sango grabbed her own martini and took a long sip. "I swear, I should write a book in my spare time. It's guaranteed to be a best seller!"

"SANGO!" Sango winced, automatically bracing herself as Kasumi launched herself onto her back, hooking her arms around her neck. "How 'ya doing?" she asked cheerfully and in a sing-song voice, completely unaware that her friend was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Perfectly okay, considering that my spine's going to need re-attachment!" Sango retorted.

"Aw, I was only kidding! You know that I love you, don't you Sangy-wangy? Sangy, go beat up Manzo - he hit me on the head with a plate and said I was a whiner! Don't be mad, but I was chasing The Ass with your boomerang, but Manzo scratched it - "

"I did not!"

"Before I was fucking rudely interrupted by the barbaric asshole who's butt I will be kicking in about 13.75 seconds," Kasumi drawled on dramatically, sticking her tongue out at him. Manzo merely replied by giving her the finger. "Myouga called up and said he'd be a little late, and he okayed us to go get drunk - hey, where's my drink?" Sango, sighing in defeat, weakly held up the tray. Kasumi squealed, grabbed her wine cooler, and ran over to attack 'The Ass' - her personal nickname for Manzo.

Said person only yelped as Kasumi flipped him to the floor, followed him down, and began marking his cranium with bruises. Probably being the laziest of the entire gang, Manzo was the only person who could match Kasumi's annoying personality with his own - and he was the only person who was able to get Kasumi lunaticly mad by just talking to her.

Manzo was adorned in black and green striped pajama pants, a black t-shirt that had the words "Nah, Nah, BOO BOO" silk-screened in white, and scuffed red and black striped Adidas tennis shoes. His light blue streaked, navy hair (the 'Boho Mop', as Kasumi had fondly dubbed it) was sticking up all over the place in uncontrollable spikes. Even his backwards red baseball hat, which had a "!" on the front in white, did little to control the growing, 'mind of its own' mass.

In between the grunts and war cries from Kasumi, Manzo managed to grin. "Dude, Kasumi! I knew you were hot for me, but right here? Now? You dirty, dirty little girl, you..." Manzo gave a small squeak as he saw Kasumi's face go white, then purple, and then boiling red. Ducking out from beneath her, he ran and sought sanctuary behind the figure who was just entering the VIP section.

Jumping up and off of a table, Kasumi took a flying leap and dove straight towards Manzo, unaware of his temporary shield. "Your ass is mine, you little fucker! I'll tear it apart and feed it to the turtles you have in your room!"

"Do, and I'll lock you down in the training rooms again - and I'll make sure that you can't blow it up."

Kasumi's primitive yell suddenly turned into a glorified shriek as she stopped 3 feet away from the two people. Not missing a second, she launched herself at Manzo's shield and grabbed it around the neck in a giant bear hug. "KAGOME!" Like a switch had been flicked, Kasumi once again became happy. She bounced around in circles, chanting " 'Gome, 'Gome, 'Gome, 'Gome, 'Gome", and finding the ability to whack Manzo's head every time she said it.

"Thank God you're back!" cried Sango, who was sitting at a booth, cradling her precious spine. "I was afraid we'd have to put her harness back on and chain her to the bar."

"Too bad we didn't," muttered Manzo. Unfortunately for his very unlucky soul, the very sound of his voice got Kasumi's temper boiling over the edge again.

"YOU! I'm not done with you yet!" Yelping, Manzo ran out the doors to the elevators, with Kasumi hot on his heels.

Kagome sighed, rubbed her temples, then dug into her pocket and held something out. "Kasumi! Look what I have for you!"

There was a sound of shoes screeching to halt outside the doors, and Kasumi burst back inside and grabbed the cherry lolli-pop from Kagome's hand. Popping it in her mouth, Kasumi gave a war cry and darted back out to catch Manzo.

"Damn," Kagome said, shaking her head. "That usually works. Aiko, you need to control your sister."

Aiko, who was sitting next to Sango, snorted. "Yeah, I've been trying ever since that thing was born! Short of a shock collar, I give up."

Giggling, Kagome grabbed her drink off the tray and sat down across from her two companions. "So what was it you were saying? About writing a book?"

Sango winced, then took another sip of her drink. "Yeah, in my spare time, right? It'll be a cutting, hard-hitting production about the travesties of poor, single women everywhere who get hit on by the spawns of Satan. And of course, what to do if the occasion occurs - also, it'll have to have the perfect title," she said, emphasizing 'perfect'.

"And you were thinking... what?" prompted Aiko.

"When He's Sleeping... Cut It Off (Or Burn It Off, If You Have a Lighter Handy)." Aiko and Kagome stared for a few seconds. "What? What?"

"And how much have you had to drink tonight?" Kagome asked, making Aiko spit out the mouthful of vodka she had in her mouth.

Sango glared. "I'll have you know, the only reason I'm upset is because I had a run in with some hentai who couldn't keep his hands to himself."

"But Sango, can you blame him? I mean, you really are SO attractive," Kagome drawled, batting her eyelashes. Then she stopped dead and went rigid.

Sango threw a balled up napkin at her friend. "Oh please. He was sort of cute, though." She hesitated. "And he looked really familiar..." Sango stopped as she realized that the napkin had hit air. "Kagome? Where the hell did you go?"

Kagome was over at the balconey, anxiously scanning the people dancing below on the floor. The tingling that had started at the top of her spine intensified greatly, and she could feel her blood pulsing beneath her skin. The jewel on her armband started to glow brighter, and her breath came out rapidly.

She gasped as a large flood of raw power enveloped her, and dragging her head up, her eyes locked with brilliant amber orbs. Across on the other balconey, the source of the amber was from a man sitting by the bar. Midnight black hair, black shirt, and jeans - she ignored them. All she could focus on was his face; a face that she swore she remembered. _I... I know him. I swear that I know him._

When he dragged his face away to talk to Yukita, who was standing behind him, Kagome threw herself backwards away from the balconey. Unfortunately, Sango had chosen that exact moment to walk up behind her, resulting in more damage to her already fragile spine.

"Oh... ow." Sango whispered as she lay beneath Kagome. Kagome merely snorted and pulled her right back up. "Hey, watch it! I'll have you pay for my medical bills if you're not careful!"

"Oh, shut up already!" Kagome yelled, shoving Sango out towards the balconey. "Look over at the North Bar, where Yukita's stationed. See that guy sitting at the bar?"

Sango scanned the balconey, before her eyes rested on who she thought Kagome was talking about. "The one in the black shirt?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, that's the one. Doesn't he seem really familiar? Please tell me it's not just me."

Sango shook her head. "No, no you're right. I do think I've seen him somewhere before..." The sound of a phone being slammed down on its receiver made Sango turn and look. Aiko was at the bar and was downing another drink.

"That was Myouga. He's not going to make it until the club closes, so we've got some time to kill." Sango sat down in the booth across from Kagome, who was cradling her head in her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome looked up and shrugged, but Sango could clearly see that her eyes were wide with worry.

"My head's all scattered; I can't think, and my body's buzzing. Not to mention my stomach feels like someone's been doing a tapdance on it all day." She grabbed Sango's drink and took a swig. "Something's wrong, Sango. I just don't know what."

The double doors burst open with a loud thud, and Kasumi waltzed in, dragging a semi-conscious Manzo behind her. "Hi guys! So what happened while I was kicking his ass?"

"Put him down and shut up for a minute, will you?!" The tone of her sister's voice only quelled Kasumi for a minute, but it was long enough for her to throw Manzo down at a booth.

Sango's eyes were shut and her eyebrows were narrowed as she thought. Then she opened them. "No Kagome, you're right. Something doesn't feel normal." She turned around. "Aiko, get on the phone and call down to the bar. We're bringing everyone up here."

"What about the bars?" Kagome asked.

Sango frowned. "We'll close them... I'm not going to take a risk by leaving them unprotected down there."

"Oh, oh, oh! I'll go, I'll go!" Kasumi screamed, bouncing up and down. "I want to go!"

"Fine. Aiko, just call up to the weapons room and bring Toru down here."

"Wait, what about Shippou?" Kagome reminded her, remembering the orange haired furball of a child. "He's the master D.J., and those people'll riot if we stop the music."

Sango's grip on her glass tightened. "Kasumi, after you're done brining everyone up, I want you to stay down there with Shippou. If anything, and I mean anything, seems suspicious, get out of there." She checked her watch. "It's only twelve thirty. We should be able to make it until we close at two."

Kasumi brought her hand up in a mock salute. "Yes, sir, Miss Sango, sir!" Then she barreled out the doors and headed towards the elevator.

"Toru's on his way down. With Totosai gone with Myouga, he's been welled up in that room, trying to finish the up the assignments." Aiko put the phone back in its hook.

Sango sighed. _An hour and a half... I just hope nothing happens._

* * *

Miroku was still sitting at the bar, nursing his sore face and downing another drink. The gang Aidan had set him up with had left awhile ago, leaving him alone with Hojo. He didn't feel like going back to hang with Inuyasha, but he really had nothing to do here except get drunk.

"HOJO!" Miroku looked up just in time to see a red and black blur whiz right by his face and jump onto Hojo, knocking him down behind the bar.

"Damnit, Kasumi! What do you want?" Miroku could see Hojo struggling to get up, while trying to pry off a woman who had a death grip around his neck; and she didn't look like she'd be letting go anytime soon.

"Kasumi, get off him!" Hiroshi, the other bartender, grabbed Kasumi by the middle and tried to pull her off. Unfortunately, she turned her attentions on him.

"HIROSHI!" His face turned white as Kasumi launched herself at him and hopped onto his back, successfully cutting off his air supply. Hiroshi, who Miroku had met earlier, wore simple faded jeans, a black Slip-knot t-shirt, and a black leather vest. His shaggy, unkept brown hair flopped into his maroon eyes as he tried to flip Kasumi off. The black and red haired woman merely smiled gleefully.

"I just thought I'd let you know," she reported in a sing-song voice. "That Sangy wants everyone up in the VIP section pronto and to close the bars!"

"Why in the hell does she want us to do that?" Hojo grumbled, finally standing up from the floor.

"I don't know. I'm just the messenger!" she chirped.

Hiroshi, who looked like he was going to pass out from lack of air, pointed down at the North bar. "Do us a favor and go find Yukita and Natsuko, okay?"

Kasumi pouted. "Why? Don't you guys like me anymore?" She reached over and grabbed a fistfull of Hojo's hair.

"No, but Yukita should have a lolli-pop for you," Hiroshi gasped, relieved when she squealed and bolted down towards the North bar.

Hojo collapsed onto the bar. "God, that girl is worse than a three year old kid on Perkaset tablets." Then he glanced at Miroku, who hadn't moved during the entire ordeal. "Why don't you head down and find the others?"

Miroku shrugged and picked up his drink, while Hojo reached behind him and pressed two red buttons. The bar lights went out, and sheets of metal came down from overhead to completely cover the South bar.

* * *

Yukita frowned as the lights of the South bar went out. "That's weird. Why's he shutting the bar down? We don't close until two."

"Oh, YUKITAAAAAAAAA!" Inuyasha looked amused as Yukita turned white and faced the barreling blur of red and black.

"Shit!" Reaching underneath the bar, Yukita scrambled around and pulled something out. "No, bad Kasumi! Bad, bad Kasumi! Stop!"

The blur, apparently named Kasumi, came to a screeching stop a foot away from the pale faced bartender. Reaching out, she calmly plucked the cherry lolli-pop from Yukita's hand and placed it in her mouth. "Hi Yuki."

Yukita sighed in relief and placed her hands on her hips. "What are you doing loose? Who let you out of your harness?"

Kasumi giggled and sat herself on the counter. "Sangy has something for me to tell you."

"And..." Silence. "KASUMI!"

Kasumi laughed. "Okay, okay, you fucking grouch! Sango wants you to close down the bars and head to the VIP section immediately. So where's Natsuko?"

Yukita pointed out towards the floor. "She's on the dance floor with a guy."

"Okie-dokie!" Popping the lolli-pop back into her mouth, she bounced off the counter, ran over to the balconey and leaped over it. Inuyasha, opened mouthed, ran after her and looked out over the railing. Kasumi, easily detectable by the line of fallen people, ran straight towards Natsuko, who was still dancing with Sesshomaru. Not even stopping, she grabbed Natsuko by the arm and pulled her along behind her. He caught a brief, "Sorry Sesshomaru, bye! Ow, Kas, that hurts!" before he lost sight of them.

Yukita, having closed the bar behind her, stood next to him. "Who was that?" he asked, finishing his drink.

Yukita laughed sheepishly and rubbed her head. "Just one of my friends. See you later." And then she was gone.

* * *

A/N: All right, there's another one. Don't forget to R&R!!!

* * *

Hey, I got a present for you! Scroll down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

There! See that little button that says review at the bottom? I can't give you a cookie because I'm all out! But press it anyway, okay?


	8. Going Away Present

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue! Everybody happy?

* * *

A/N: Nothing much to say except new chapter. But this chapter is EXTREMELY significant and important to understanding the plot, so read carefully. I've tried to spruce it up as much as I can, but the whole chapter will be switching viewpoints and perspectives. Make sure to R&R!  
  
_Italics_ = character's thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Going Away Present  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe how utterly quiet the club was. It was two-thirty in the morning, and the entire club was absolutely deserted. Immediately after the clocks had turned to two, the lights had come on and someone over the intercom started informing the dancers that the club was closing. After that, the bouncers had made quick work of getting everyone to leave.  
  
Miroku was dozing on one of the tables in the bar balconey, and Inuyasha was slouched in a chair. Sesshomaru had gone out a few minutes ago to bring the convertable around, and the boys figured they could flip a coin for shotgun - the loser would end up getting stuffed in the trunk.  
  
His ears picked up on footsteps behind him, and he turned to see Sesshomaru - and he didn't look very happy. "Bad news," he announced, setting the keys on Miroku's table. "Car won't start, and I've tried just about everything. Plus, I can't seem to find my cell phone."  
  
"So we're stuck here?" Miroku asked, one eye open from where he lay.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "I guess we'll have to wait until Hojo gets back to give us a ride. Wherever the hell he is, anyway."

* * *

"What exactly are you saying, Myouga?" Sango asked the gang leader impatiently. "Because all that I've been able to catch from your report is 'Spiders', 'Naraku', and 'gone.'"  
  
It was two-thirty Saturday morning, and every member of the Shikons was up in the VIP section hearing a report. Myouga had come back with Totosai immediately at two, and had ordered the bouncers to get everyone in the club out.  
  
Myouga wasn't what an ordinary person would think of when they heard 'gang leader'. He was four feet tall, bald except for a ring of gray hair around his head, and had a mustache. But what he lacked in strength or brawn, he made up for with cunningness, intelligence, and resourcefullness.  
  
All thirteen members of the Shikons were currently squashed into booths or sitting on chairs. Myouga, with his cousin Totosai, was sitting at the bar in front of the entire group. Sango, Kagome and Aiko were sitting cross-legged on a table; Hojo, Shippou and Hiroshi were all sitting backwards on chairs; Kasumi, now that her rage was spent for the moment, looked quite comfortable sitting with Manzo in a booth, her upper body laying back on his chest; Yukita, Natsuko and Toru were in another booth, with Natsuko and Toru having their laptop in front of them.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying," Myouga replied, twiddling his mustache. "The Spider's activity has dropped to almost nonexistent. The reason being is because they're going back to Tokyo." That statement made everyones' eyes widen. Kagome clenched her hands into fists and had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming.  
  
Sango crossed her arms over her chest. "Naraku wouldn't do that unless he was planning something... something big."  
  
"I know," Myouga agreed. "And it seems once again, we've caught them a second too late."  
  
Kagome jumped off the table and stalked out the doors. "I'll be right back," she muttered, running up the stairs next to the elevator.  
  
Myouga looked at Sango questioningly. She only shook her head. "She's had an odd feeling all night. That's why I brought everyone up here and closed the - Kasumi, if you fall over the railing I'm not catching you."  
  
Kasumi righted herself and gave Sango the one finger salute. Then she turned to Myouga. "I thought you said everyone left."  
  
Myouga frowned. "Why?"  
  
"Because there are still three guys over by the North bar," Kasumi said, pointing her finger at them. Hojo got up from his chair to look over the railing at where Kasumi was pointing.  
  
"Uh oh." Everyone turned to look.   
  
"What do you mean 'uh oh'?" Sango inquired.  
  
Hojo scratched his head. "Those are some guys from the art dealership and bank that I invited tonight. I wonder why they're still here."  
  
"Uh, you guys?"  
  
"What Manzo?"  
  
"What the hell is Kagome doing on the ceiling?"

* * *

Inuyasha checked his watch again for the fifth time that minute. "What the hell is Hojo doing anyway?"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "Beats me. Some crazy chick named Kasumi came up and told him to close the South bar. Then he left with Hiroshi."  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"What Sess?"  
  
Sesshomaru motioned for them to come over by the railing. "Are my eyes going or is someone up in the ceiling?" Miroku jumped off the table, and both he and Inuyasha ran over to the edge and looked up.  
  
"What the hell?"

* * *

Somehow to Kagome, the fact that she was a little more than fifty feet up in the air, with nothing but solid concrete below did nothing to faze her. She stood firmly and confidently on the steel rafters that extended from the North end of the club to the South end.  
  
Kagome cracked her knuckles and adjusted the bow and arrows on her back. "I know you've been up here the entire night." To the average viewer below, it would seem as though Kagome were talking to nothing but air.  
  
"So I suggest you let yourself be seen. Else I do something drastic." Her warning went unheeded, and she sighed. The jewel in her armband glowed as Kagome summoned a small blast of her power and hurled it directly in front of her. It seemed to bounce off an unseen force, and the air flickered. Suddenly, where nothing but air had been, there was now a shrinking, cowering man.  
  
She smiled viciously. "An invisibility demon, how quaint. But I'd do better next time." Giving a terrified squeak, the demon attempted to disappear again. Before he could, however, Kagome gave a strong roundhouse with her left leg and sent him flying off the rafters, only to have him land on the dance platform below.  
  
Kagome jumped down in pursuit and landed gracefully next to him on the platform. She walked over and placed her black booted foot over his throat, enjoying how he squirmed beneath it.  
  
"Something tells me you're just a spy." Stepping back, she grabbed one of the arrows out of her quiver and strung it on the bow. Kagome let him gaze at it for only a second; then she released it and watched him evaporate in the purple light.  
  
She shifted her bow into her right hand, and turned to look at the viewers from the VIP section.  
  
"We've got company!"

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha demanded as he watched a figure that hadn't been on the rafters five seconds ago drop onto the dance platform below it. Another figure, a woman, jumped down after him and landed as gracefully as a cat. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath as he realized it was the woman from the VIP balconey!  
  
Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha watched, stunned, as the woman shot what looked like an arrow at the other figure. The figure seemed to evaporate in the purple light, and Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's arm. "Did she just kill that guy?" Miroku didn't say anything.  
  
The men continued to watch as she turned and yelled something at the VIP section. Inuyasha's blood seemed to freeze as her voice carried over to them.  
  
"We've got company!"

* * *

No sooner had they heard this that all three of them were hurled over the railing and onto the dance floor, as the front entrance to the club exploded.  
  
Sango swore and ran to grab her boomerang, which was hidden behind the bar. "Everyone, get ready to fight!"  
  
Aiko and Kasumi nodded to each - the air around the sisters began to crackle and spark, as two curved red lines appeared on each side of their necks. A hollow red circle formed in the middle of Aiko's forehead, and a solid red circle materialized in the middle of Kasumi's forehead. Both the irises of the sister's brown eyes turned a flaming red. Aiko's ears grew to an elf-like shape, and Kasumi's front canines sharpened into fangs.  
  
Manzo's spiked hair grew straighter, and his baseball cap fell to the ground. A light blue shimmer could be seen around his body as a straight, dark blue line appeared on each side of his cheeks. A dark blue diamond slowly formed on his forehead, and his irises turned dark blue. Manzo's ears turned elf-like, and his canines were replaced with fangs.  
  
Hojo reached down and unsheathed his pair of daggers from his legs. He wasn't a demon, but he could hold his own against one, and his lineage of priests certainly gave him a small bonus.  
  
Toru, having no fighting ability whatsoever, knew his job. He grabbed Shippou and, ignoring the fox kitsune's yell of protest, ran to take cover. Sometimes only being an empath sucked...  
  
Hiroshi cracked his neck a few times and rubbed it. Then he jumped into the air and was engulfed in a silvery fog. When the fog dispersed, a huge eagle remained. Its wingspan was fourteen feet in length, and it had killer talons and a flesh tearing beak.  
  
From behind the bar, Sango grabbed the weapons and threw them out. Yukita received her two metal whips, unfurling them and cracking them expertly. Like Hojo and Yukita, Natsuko wasn't a demon. But she did have the benefit of a ninja clan in her bloodlines, and it served her needs perfectly. Natsuko grabbed her curve bladed bo in mid air. Then she spun it and brought it down on a chair in one smooth swipe.   
  
And believe it or not, they all did this in under a minute...

* * *

Kagome's face didn't change as the front entrance of the club exploded, sending debris in every direction. A piece of metal whipped by her arm, giving her a slight gash. She frowned and looked up. "Kiara!" **(A/N: Usually I use the English names just because I'm used to them, but come on... Kilala? What the hell kind of a name is that?)  
**  
In response, Sango's pet cat demon dropped from her waiting spot in the rafters to Kagome's feet. Her two tails twitched back and forth as she curiously surveyed the scene, and she growled softly. Flames engulfed the small cat, and when they died down a monstrous beast was in its place.  
  
Kagome grabbed the white fur and climbed aboard, gripping with her knees to hold her balance. Kiara pushed off the dance platform and flew over to the VIP balconey where Sango was waiting.  
  
"I'm guessing this was your bad feeling?" Sango asked lightly, her eyes never leaving the cloud of debris that was once the front entrance.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well," Kasumi butted in, the fangs exposed in her malicious grin. "Who's up for some excitement?"  
  
Despite the situation, Kasumi's anticipation was infectious, and Kagome felt herself smile. "Shall we?"

* * *

Dust clogged his nose and prevented him from inhaling. Using all of his strength, Inuyasha pushed at the weight on top of his chest and finally broke through the debris. He coughed and cleared his lungs, trying to his mouth of the taste of plaster and cement.  
  
Gradually his eyes focused, and he glanced around, his memory slowly coming back. The entrance had exploded, sending them flying onto the dance floor - Inuyasha felt his stomach churn as he remembered the crushing weight of the debris falling on top of him, and he desperately started searching for his companions. "Miroku! Sess!"  
  
"Yash, over here!" He turned around to see Miroku, his clothes ripped and covered with dust, trying to pull Sesshomaru's leg out from underneath a chunk of cement. Inuyasha sprinted towards them and grabbed onto the cement chunk. With their combined efforts, Sesshomaru was finally able to extract his leg.  
  
"What the hell's going on?!" Sesshomaru yelled, getting to his feet.  
  
"I don't know," his brother replied gravely. "But I have a feeling it's going to get worse."

* * *

Kagome's eyes never left the dust as the Shikons cautiously made their way towards the entrance. Sango rode behind her, and her grip on her boomerang tightened as the dust finally began to settle around the entrance. Kiara growled as a figure in the entrance moved steadily closer, and she bared her fangs.  
  
When the figure's form was finally close enough to be seen, Kagome's eyes grew rock hard. "Kagura..." she hissed.  
  
Sure enough, the figure let out a malicious laugh. Kagura Motichenki stood confidently at the entrance, her red eyes glowing with contempt. Her thick raven hair was tied back away from her face, and her full lips were drawn into a smirk. Despite her cold eyes and appearance, Kagura was a beauty - long legs were encased in tight black leather pants, and a full chest and small waist were covered with a black lycra shirt with three quarter sleeves.  
  
"My, my," she purred softly. "Did I happen to catch you at a bad time?"  
  
"You're pretty cocky to come by here alone, Kagura!" Kagome retorted angrily, grabbing an arrow out of her quiver. "Did you forget what happened last time we met in combat?"  
  
Kagura toyed with one of her earrings. "Who said I was here alone?"   
  
"What are you playing at? Better yet, why are you here?" Sango inquired, jumping off of Kiara's back and landing on the floor.  
  
Sighing, Kagura tapped her lips with her finger. "Now, care to ponder on that? What were the motives all the other times we've met?" She snapped her fingers and smiled. "Oh yes, now I remember. It was because of the Shikon no Tama. My master still pursues it with a vengeance."  
  
"I'll never let it fall into his hands! Not in my life!" Kagome swore, notching her arrow.  
  
"You just don't get it, do you?" Kagura asked, looking bored. "Naraku will have the jewel. He'll never give up, and you won't have a chance."  
  
"Oh for the love of... can we just attack her already?" Kasumi whined, stomping her foot.  
  
"So eager for a fight, aren't we?" Kagura pursed her lips. "Well, I wouldn't dare disappoint you." Out of no where a fan appeared in her right hand, and she snapped it open. Raising it above her head, she smirked as it started to glow red. "Consider this a going away present from Naraku."

* * *

Inuyasha slowly backed away from the woman at the entrance, wanting to get as far away as possible from her AND that creepy glowing fan. He wasn't sure what was happening, but his blood started boiling and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed Miroku by his shirt and dragged him backwards, tripping over random pieces of debris on the way. "What the hell are we supposed to do?" his brother whispered furiously at him.  
  
Inuyasha glanced around quickly, then spotted a large sheet of steel that he suspected had once belonged to the North bar. "Get behind the metal," he whispered back, dragging them behind their temporary shield.   
  
The woman at the entrance, Kagura or whatever the hell her name was, started laughing as her fan glowed the color of hot metal. Not getting a good feeling, he sank down with his back to the metal.   
  
"Brace yourselves."

* * *

The fan was glowing the color of heated metal, and then they heard it - the sound of ripping cloth. All at once, hundreds of demons broke loose and propelled themselves out of the fan. Kagura tightened her grip on the handle to keep it from breaking free, and she continued to laugh.  
  
Demon after demon poured free from the seemingly harmless fan, until its color dimmed and Kagura was able to snap the fan shut. She tucked it in the back of her pants and coolly surveyed the club   
  
Right in front of her were a hundred demons, all anxiously waiting for the command that would release them and let them wreak their havoc. _Well Naraku, you said you had a surprise. But I never expected this..._ She raised her hand and pointed to the Shikons. "Go!"

* * *

Kagome drew back her arrow and released it, shooting straight through the middle of the wall of demons. She heard Sango give a scream, and all hell broke loose.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang sliced neatly through the advancing wall of demons, tearing its unlucky opponents to pieces. It doubled back and Sango caught it with a grunt, only pausing a moment before releasing it again.  
  
Kasumi eagerly jumped into the fray, her fists engulfed in flames. She took out as many as she could, swiping and punching, and setting the demons on fire. They'd give a painful shriek, and then fall to ash on the floor. "Fourteen!" Kasumi cried gleefully.  
  
Manzo's eyes glowed blue as he slammed a fist into the floor. The electric currents broke the cement and traveled upwards as they headed straight for the demons, frying them instantly. "Twenty-two!" he shot back, sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
Hiroshi went where he was needed, flying straight into the mess and grabbing two demons at a time. He'd crush them with his talons, then procede to the next pair. His size was also a plus, using it as he rammed into a bird demon and tore it apart.  
  
Aiko was always watching her sister's back, making sure she didn't get hurt. While her sister used fancy tricks to impress, Aiko stuck to the basics. Fire erupted from her hands, and she launched it into the masses of demons, enjoying seeing them burn to ash.  
  
Natsuko, Hojo and Yukita worked as a trio. Yukita's skill with the metal whips allowed her to slaughter many - one slash could cut through three demons at a time.   
  
Hojo, though coming from a lineage of priests, had power that was only a mere fraction of Kagome's - but it got the job done, and he didn't complain.   
  
Natsuko was the fastest of the three, and darted in and out of the mess with hardly a sound. Her bladed bo was light and she could slice through as many as five demons if she needed to.  
  
Kagome flew above her friends on Kiara, aiming and firing her arrows as fast as she could. They made gaps in the wall, but more demons would just fill in and continue to advance.  
  
They were fighting as hard as they could, but they could not deny the fact that they were badly outnumbered. Kasumi screamed in pain as a demon dragged her down to the floor. Manzo ran to help, but was side tracked as more demons rushed him from the side, their claws cutting into his skin.  
  
Aiko, hovering in the air, was caught off guard and slammed into the wall by a large root. Sango threw her boomerang and cut her free, but was faced with a new flood of demons right in front of her.  
  
They just fought back harder, and they began to see results. The groups of demons became smaller, and the Shikons doubled their efforts. The wall began to shrink, little by little.

* * *

Kagome fired another arrow at Kagura. She merely jumped out of the way and snapped open her fan. "Meddling wench!" Kagura swiped her fan across, sending blades of wind straight towards Kagome.  
  
Kiara couldn't move fast enough, and one blade caught her in the stomach. She let out a painful snarl before dropping to the ground. Kagome held on tight, but was knocked loose. As she fell, she notched an arrow and fired again. This one caught Kagura off guard and sent her flying into the wall behind her.  
  
Kagome braced herself for the hard impact of the concrete, but to her surprise what she landed on was soft and gave a loud "Oomph!" She opened her eyes to find two men staring down at her. One had short black hair pulled into a small rattail, and one had long silver hair that in a loose ponytail down his back. And oddly enough they both looked familiar.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kagome screamed, ready to fire another arrow. The one with the rattail waved his arms and backed off.  
  
"No, wait a minute! You've got it all wrong," he pleaded. "We don't even know what the hell's going on!"  
  
"Well, whoever you are, stay here and don't move!" She jumped up and ran back out to the battle. Kiara was back on her feet, and Kagome grabbed hold of her neck. Weaving in and out of the slowly diminishing demons, Kiara dropped her by Sango's side.  
  
"Care to finish them?" Sango asked, pointing to the remaining small group of demons.  
  
Kagome grinned. "My pleasure." Drawing back the bowstring, she aimed and let it fly. The arrow cut straight through the group, and evaporated them.  
  
Kagura glared at them from the entrance. Her pants were cut and shirt ripped, and a gash stained her left cheek. "This isn't over!" Sango quickly threw her boomerang, but Kagura dodged it and disappeared from sight.  
  
Slowly, the fighters gathered around the two women. Kasumi was holding her arm, and Aiko winced with every breath she took. Blood dripped freely from Manzo's side and Hiroshi, back in his human form, had gashes and cuts all over his body. Aside from that, everyone just seemed tired.  
  
"Anybody dead?" Sango's question met silence. "Good."  
  
"Hojo?" Kagome's voice was dull.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember your friends that you brought? They're behind that sheet metal. Go get them."

* * *

Inuyasha slowly peered around the sheet metal, then looked away. "I think it's over."  
  
"How can you tell?" Miroku asked, laying exhausted against a cement block.  
  
"Because they're all heading this way." His head started pounding, and he slowly sank down to the ground. His chest burned painfully, and his vision started going black.  
  
The sweet, lulling promise of unconsciousness had almost reached him when he saw her. Her face was tired and strained, but her eyes looked just as they had from the balconey. Then darkness overcame his senses.

* * *

A/N: Thank... God. That was one of the worst possible chapters I've ever written. I hated to keep switching viewpoints and perspectives, but it wouldn't have worked unless I did. So I'd caution you to read carefully. And I think that at the beginning of the next chapter, I'll do a summary of ages and races of the characters. Other than that, have fun.

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down...  
  
and down...  
  
and down...  
  
and down - hey, don't look at me like that...  
  
and down...  
  
There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it... 


End file.
